DokiDoki Hetalia Club
by damis2369
Summary: Elizabeth y Emma dos chicas, amigas desde siempre, deciden abrir un club en el primer año en su internado donde ayudaran a los enamorados a estar juntos mediante diversas situaciones las cuales les ayudaran a confesar su amor. Multipairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** ninguna por el momento.

Sin más que decir solo disfrute el capitulo ;)

* * *

><p>El Instituto Hetalia se define por…<p>

Uno… familias prestigiosas, dos… riqueza, tres… internacionalidad.

Gakuen Hetalia, ofrece a su alumnado diferentes actividades extraescolares, mejor conocidos como "clubs", donde cada alumno tiene la oportunidad de convivir y expresarse con toda seguridad.

Siempre está a la opción de crear nuevos, pero bajo algunas simples condiciones.

Una de ellas…

Tener un aula donde poder desarrollar las actividades del club.

* * *

><p>Dos chicas corrían apresuradamente por los pasillos hacia un destino incierto para una de ellas. La castaña, Elizabeth, arrastraba a su mejor amiga, Emma, sin explicación alguna.<p>

-¡Eli!, ¿me puedes decir donde me llevas?- quiso saber, ya que llevaban un buen rato corriendo sin descansar.

-Ya verás- dijo simplemente sin despegar la vista de enfrente

Emma la miro con una sonrisa forzada. No entendía aquel comportamiento de su amiga. No hace más de cinco minutos que había cruzado la puerta de su salón de clases cuando sintió la mano de su amiga sobre su muñeca que sin decir tan siquiera un simple "Hola" la había comenzado a jalar por los pasillos. Hacia tiempo que no se veía y esperaba algo más tierno y emotivo que eso, tal vez un abrazo o una te extrañe.

Seguían corriendo y Emma no veía respuesta de Elizabeth, pero esta no había dejado de sonreír ni un instante, y eso era lo que más inquietaba a la pobre rubia. Poco a poco fue apresurando el paso, conforme se acercaban a una puerta de roble que se encontraba al final de aquel pasillo con los números 4040 color dorado colocado perfectamente sobre la puerta.

Eli detuvo de golpe su correr ocasionando que Emma se estrellara contra su espalda y se diera con ella en su cara.

-¡Eli!, me hubieses avisado que te detendrías- reprocho la rubia sobándose la nariz, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con aquella enorme sonrisa que tan perturbada la tenía.

-¡Aquí es! – grito emocionada la castaña señalando con el dedo índice la fuerte puerta de roble.- ¡El antiguo salón de música es ahora nuestro!

-¿La sala 4040?, ¿nuestra?- cada vez más la situación confundía a Emma- ¿Para qué?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- por primera ocasión se dedicó a mirarla con duda- tu sabes, para nuestro nuevo club- respondió como si aquello fuera lo más lógico del mundo

-No te comprendo

-Hay Emma –soltó una risa picarona y un fuego ardiente se notó en sus verdes ojos- eres tan olvidadiza… ¡Mira!- giro su vista y señalo con decisión aquella puerta- recuerda lo que hablamos aquel día en tu hogar, aquel den que acordamos abrir un club para ayudar a los enamorados a estar juntos, para aquellos pobres diablos que necesiten ayuda con sus amores platónicos. Observa bien esta gran puerta y el letrero 4040, aquí es donde nuestro sueño se convertirá en una dulce realidad

Emma miro a su amiga, cada palabra que salía de su boca provocaba que un tic nervioso se apoderara de su ceja y que una gota de sudor bajara por su nuca. Pero, si se ponía a pensar algo recordaba, vagamente, de algo de un club. Cerró los ojos para poder recordarlo mejor y aquel día llego como por arte de magia a su memoria.

_Era el día en que terminaban las clases. El verano era ya completamente notable, hacia demasiado calor. Los alumnos salían del instituto entre rizas y abordaban sus limosinas, carros deportivos o enormes camionetas, unos por grupos y otros solos. _

_Emma y Elizabeth habían acordado irse juntas a la mansión de la primera para poder disfrutar la tarde juntas y la noche ya que Eli se quedaría a dormir. Ambas se despidieron con la mano de sus demás amigas y abordaron la camioneta negra de Emma. Cuando subieron el aire acondicionado las recibió después de aquel calor espantoso que se encontraba fuera. _

_El chofer manejo directamente a la casa de la rubia belga. Al llegar a esta el mayordomo principal las recibió con un educado saludo, ellas contestaron dicho saludo con uno menos formal y subieron a la habitación de la rubia._

_Encendieron la televisión y escogieron un canal de películas. En ese momento transmitían la hermosa y trágica historia de Romeo y Julieta. Ambas jóvenes quedaron absorbidas por dicha película, la cual acompañaron con helado, pastelitos y algo de té. _

_La peli duro lo que tenía que durar, al final Eli tomo el mando de la televisión y la apago._

_-¡Eso fue hermoso!-grito Eli limpiándose las lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos._

_-¡lo sé!- se atraganto con helado de vainilla para tratar de calmarse un poco_

_-Es triste como aquellos dos jóvenes no pueden estar juntos por una gran estupidez- cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho- y sí que es estúpido, si Julieta tanto amaba a Romeo debió escapar con el aquella noche y punto final_

_-Creo que tienes razón en eso, pero que se le va a hacer- contesto Emma sin darle mayor importancia al asunto- aunque Leo se veía muy guapo en la película- finalizo entre risas _

_-El hecho de que Leo sea sexy no indica que deba morir por una tontería- Eli tomo un poco de su té_

_-¿Te has dado cuenta que en la mayoría de las pelis donde sale Leo, el muere?- dijo Emma- es increíble, ¿no crees?- soltó una risita y llevo un poco de helado hasta su boca_

_-Eso no importa, ¡yo tengo que hacer algo al respecto!- exclamo Eli- ¡este horrible final me ha enseñado el camino!_

_-¿El camino?- soltó una risa nerviosa_

_-¡Así es!_

_La mirada de la húngara lanzaba fuego. Emma reconoció de inmediato aquella mirada y retrocedió un poco algo intimidada. Elizabeth señalo al horizonte con su dedo índice y una fuerte ráfaga de viento soplo al momento de decir "Doki-Doki club"._

_-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto la belga aún más espantada- y ¿Cuándo te subiste a la mesa?_

_-Eso fue querida amiga mía el poder del ¡Doki-Doki Club!- Eli miro hacia abajo para contestarle a su amiga- y me subí no hace un rato – respondió a lo segundo con simpleza_

_-Amiga hay momentos en los que no te entiendo… y no me gustaría entenderlos tampoco _

_Elizabeth bajo con cuidado de la mesa para no caerse y ya finalmente en el suelo tomo a su amiga por los hombros y la miro fijamente a sus ojos._

_-Promételo- dijo sin perder el contacto visual_

_-¿E-E-El q-uuu-e?- pregunto nerviosa por la actitud de Eli_

_Una gran sonrisa se posó en la cara de la húngara, solto a Emma y comenzó a caminar de espaldas a ella sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento._

_-Haremos un club- comenzó- ¡nos dedicaremos a ayudar a las personas a estar con aquellos que aman a través de citas arregladas y eventos que fortalezcan sus lazos de amor! – giro para ver de frente a su amiga que ahora estaba mucho más tranquila y con una de sus típicas sonrisas felinas en el rostro_

_-Si lo pienso bien… no se oye nada mal, además se oye divertido y emocionante _

_-¡Si!- Eli se lanzó hacia su amiga para darle un fuerte abrazo- ¡no te arrepentirás!, ¡será divertido! _

_-Eso no lo niego- apoyo la belga_

_-¡Prepárate Gakuen Hetalia! –Exclamo la húngara- ¡Elizabeth y Emma van en camino!_

Abrió los ojos. Ahora lo recordaba todo, a lujo y detalle. Suspiro. Hera verdad, ella había aceptado todo ese rollo del club para formar parejas.

-Ahora recuerdo…

-Tu aceptaste, no hay marcha atrás en esto – nuevamente aquella dichosa sonrisa picarona aparecía en su rostro- Ahora veamos cómo esta nuestra nueva sala de reuniones

Tomo la llave de la puerta del bolsillo de su falda y abrió con algo de trabajo la puerta. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, olía a polvo y humedad. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y las cubrían unas viejas cortinas blancas, el piso de madera tenía una gruesa capa de polvo; los pocos muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas y la vieja pizarra móvil tenia escrita la palabra "maldita mierda" con unos garabatos que parecían ser de tipos degollados o cosas así…¡ah!, claro, también estaba dibujado un gato que tenía un globo de dialogo donde decía "soy un gato"; además si te fijabas con sumo cuidado podías apreciar unas cucarachas de un tamaño realmente sorprendente. Emma se escondió detrás de Elizabeth por temor, repetía continuamente "vamonosvamonosvamonosvamonos" y su mayor miedo era que un animal mutante saliera de dicho salón y decidiera comerles la cabeza. La húngara no parecía percatarse del estado del aula y se adentró a esta con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Emma decidió quedarse en el marco de la puerta por si ocurría algo poder salir corriendo por ayuda.

-Donde estará la cosa para encender la luz…- Elizabeth caminaba guiándose por la pared en búsqueda del interruptor de luz

-Eli… mejor regresa aquí- Emma movía su mano indicándole a su amiga que regresara junto a ella

-¡Lo encontré!- grito Eli. Encendió rápidamente la luz y las cucarachas salieron huyendo a lugares más oscuros- ¡Es perfecto!- exclamo con un gran brillo en sus ojos

Emma entro al aula al percatarse de que ningún animal mutante saldría por su cerebro y camino hasta Elizabeth observando a cada paso que daba el lugar donde tendría que pasar dos horas o tal vez mas después de clases.

-Amiga creo que te hacen falta lentes…- comento con una risa nerviosa

-¡Pero es hermosa!- insistió Eli- Solo necesita un poco de limpieza y ¡ya!

-Si tú lo dices…

-¡Vamos!, esto quedara genial, además sé que te encanta el yaoi tanto como a mí - dijo lo último con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro

-Eso que tiene que ver – respondió algo sonrojada

-¡Piénsalo!, Este internado hace apenas un año era solo para hombres- insistió

-Continua – La ínsito a seguir hablando

-Osea, hay más hombres que mujeres, entonces eso nos quiere decir que tenemos más posibilidades de un cazo yaoi – el fuego comenzó a arder en sus ojos al finalizar aquella frase

-"Es cierto" – pensó la rubia belga-"por eso esta tan emocionada con el asunto del club"

Una sonrisa gatuna tomo posesión de su cara y sin dudar dos veces contesto:

-Está bien

-¡No te arrepentirás!

-Eso espero – respondió sin eliminar aquella sonrisa

-¡Ya verás que no!- Eli camino a paso rápido hacia el pequeño armario que había en la esquina del lado derecho del salón y saco de ahí un par de escobas, un balde y unos trapos- Los conseguí en la semana de regularización – dijo mostrándoselos a Emma- ¡Manos a la obra!-

Le acerco una escoba y le dio un trapo. Emma los tomo resignada y ambas comenzaron con el labor. Después de horas de trabajo y de gritos espeluznantes causados por uno que otro insecto y arácnidos lograron que el aula se viese habitable por lo menos. Habían borrado los garabatos de la pizarra, eliminaron la capa de polvo del suelo, quitaron las viejas y feas cortinas; sacaron las sabanas que cubrían a los muebles, quitaron telarañas, inclusive colocaron un florero con tulipanes en el centro de la mesa que estaba en la habitación, entre otras cosas.

-Comprare unas cortinas…-comento la húngara quien observaba las ventanas- tal vez azules…

Emma la miro sonriendo. Ella estaba más que agotada, jamás se había puesto a trabajar tanto en una sola tarde, pero estaba satisfecha con su trabajo, les había quedado lindo.

-Yo comprare unos cuadros- Dijo Emma observando las paredes desnudas.

Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

* * *

><p>-¿Sabes en que habitación te toco? –preguntó Eli<p>

Ambas chicas caminaban ahora más tranquilas por los pasillos, era domingo. Mañana tendrían las clases, sus primeras clases en su nuevo internado. La semana de regularización había sido esa, en ella le explicaban a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso el cómo se manejarían las cosas en la escuela, a lujo y detalle.

-No… - respondió – eso lo comentaron en la sema a de regularización

-Sí, tienen el tablero de los cuartos afuera de los dormitorios de chicas, hoy es el último día que lo tendrán

-Lo iré a ver, nos vemos más al rato –comenzó a correr hacia los dormitorios y se despidió con un simple movimiento de mano

-¡Sí!- Eli detuvo su caminar y vio alejarse a su amiga por los pasillos, cuando la perdió de vista decidió ir a la cafetería por algo de comida, tanto trabajo y esfuerzo le había levantado el apetito. Giro a su derecha para comenzar a caminar pero choco con algo o más bien con alguien que la obligo a caer al suelo de pompas. Alzo la vista para disculparse pero al notar quien era decidió guardarse sus modales y poner cara de enfado- eres tu…

-¿Pero quién fue el idiota que se atrevió a chocar con mi awesome presen - comenzó a decir pero callo de inmediato al ver contra quien había chocado- pero si es la machorra kesesesesese

-Gilbert- arrastro el nombre y lo pronuncio con un increíble enfado- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Aquí estudia el grandioso yo– exclamo apuntándose con el pulgar y con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Por dios no… - dijo Eli lamentándose- porque de todas las escuelas del mundo, ¡¿por qué esta?

-Keseseseseses, sé que me amas preciosa, nadie puede evitar hacerlo – comenzó a reír escandalosamente mientras Eli se ahogaba en su propia depresión

-porque a mi…

* * *

><p>Listo! Termine el primer capítulo de Doki-Doki Club :D, se siente genial terminar un capitulo.<p>

No había podido hacer más historias por los exámenes, por la entrada a la prepa y todas esas cosas que prefiero no mencionar y meterlas a mi caja de cosas horriblemente estresantes. En esta nueva historia tratara sobre un club que se le ocurre crear a Eli y Emma después de una película, en este "Doki-Doki Club", como deciden llamarle, ayudaran a los jóvenes enamorados a estar con su pareja deseada mediante diversas situaciones a cambio de favores. Esta historia tendrá tanto yaoi como parejas hetero, las parejas serán **US X UK, Hong Kong X Islandia, Lituania X Polonia, Rusia X China, Spamano, Gerita, Francia X Canadá, Grecia X Japón, **etc, etc.

Tratare de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible, lo actualizo más tardar el domingo, también tratare de actualizar mi otro fic que tengo muy abandonado.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo :D

Matta nee~


	2. Primer Misión

**¡Lo lamento tantoooo! tarde, lo se pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? D:**

**procurare ya no ser tan perezosa ._. y me pondré a escribir para actualizar mas rápido... pero para no estar con rodeos y escusas tontas nos iremos ya a la historia-woooo eso rimo! ;D-**

**¡Hetalia no me pertenece! ni sus personajes, solo la historia es miaaaa ¡toda miaaaa! hehehhee o_e**

* * *

><p>-Haber… - Emma buscaba en la lista del tablero su nombre sin mucho éxito. Nunca debió haber faltado a la semana de regularización, pero todo por quedarse en su hermosa Bélgica una semanita más.<p>

Realmente estaba cansada y lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era un baño de espuma con jabones de baño con olores florales. Revisó una vez más la inmensa lista, pero ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría hacer una enorme lista con letra pequeña y sin tener un orden en los nombres? Además de que había como cinco hileras de colores diferentes. Se quejaría, claro que lo haría… bueno en realidad no lo haría.

-¡Rayos! – Exclamo ya harta del asunto- ¡tonta lista!

-jejejejeje no deberías desquitarte con las cosas Emma – oyó que le decían desde atrás.

Una enorme sonrisa tomo lugar en su rostro y elimino todo rastro de enojo rápidamente. Ella conocía más que perfectamente aquella vos. Se giró para comprobar lo obvio y al verlo se lanzó encima de el en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Den!- exclamo sin romper el contacto

-¡Hola pequeña Emma!- correspondió al abrazo logrando levantarla del suelo

Se separaron para mirarse a la cara por unos breves segundos. Mikkel Densen, un chico danés de gran altura y corazón, el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor y compañero de aventuras de él y Emma. Hacía ya años sin verse, pero ahora irían en la misma escuela, ella, su hermano y Den. Tal vez podrían disfrutar como cuando eran niños

-¡Cuánto tiempo Emma!- dijo o más bien grito con efusividad

-¡Lo sé!- contesto de la misma forma

-Te veo más alta –dijo revolviéndole los rubios cabellos con la mano derecha

-¡Claro!, no me quedaría con la misma estatura de cuando tenía ocho años – retiro la mano de Mikkel de forma cariñosa

-Ya lo creo- continuo con la misma gran sonrisa- ¿Problemas con tu habitación? – señalo el tablero

-Si…- contesto girándose para ver el famoso tablero- no logro comprenderlo, tiene colores, números y los nombres están todos revueltos- reprocho con el ceño levemente fruncido

-jejejejeje, Emma no sabes usarlo- se burló de ella

-¡No te burles!- hizo un mohín- además no sabría como es esta cosa, no vine a la semana de regularización, no se nada de este lugar

-Está bien, está bien- repitió para calmar a la belga- entonces es el motivo por el cual no te había visto hasta ahora, pero tampoco he visto a tu hermano

-¿Eh?, supongo que no ha regresado de Holanda…- respondió con un leve sonrojo apartando la mirada de Den- lo mas probable es que llegue hoy…

Den sonrió y miro con ternura a la chica que tenia frente a él, había logrado ver el sonrojo que Emma trataba vagamente de ocultar, decidió cambiar el tema.

- Supongo que tu equipaje lo mandaron por adelantado, ¿no?

-Si – contesto cambiando su expresión rápidamente por una sonrisa gatuna

-¡Entonces todo es más facial ahora!- dijo sin abandonar su alegre sonrisa

-¿Eh?, ¿porque lo dices?- inquirió la rubia sin entender lo que quería dar a entender Den

-¿Tienes la tarjeta que te dieron cuando entregaste tu equipaje?

-Eso creo- comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos buscando la tarjeta- aquí esta- dijo al encontrarla en su bolsillo derecho

-Permítemela – dijo estirando su mano

-Aquí tienes Den- Emma se la entrego

Den la miro unos segundos y alzo la mirada al tablero.

-Tu habitación esta en el edificio B y tu cuarto es el… B-302 – le entrego la tarjeta

Emma parpadeo un par de veces asombrada por la hazaña de su amigo, ella había tardado tiempo en encontrarse en esa maldita lista. Miro la tarjeta, esta tenía un círculo en la esquina superior derecha de color lila, el cual tenía un "3" en color blanco.

-El lila indica el edificio B- señalo la hilera lila del tablero- el tres es del número de piso, el dos es tu número de habitación.

-Qué cosa más complicada… -miro con fastidio la tarjeta

-Jejejejejeje, es sencillo cuando te acostumbras a estas cosas – dijo riéndose de la cara de la pobre Emma- La tarjeta es la llave de tu habitación

-Ok – levanto la mirada para ver a Den con una gran sonrisa- gracias Den

-No hay problema, por ti lo que sea peque – revolvió por segunda vez sus cabellos rubios- ¿quieres ir por algo a la cafetería?

La belga sonrió de oreja a oreja ante aquella petición por parte de Den, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto tenían mucho de qué hablar. Decidió posponer su baño y descanso por un rato más y asintió a la petición de Mikkel.

-Entonces vamos- le dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas

-Si- contesto respondió ella con una sonrisa gatuna

Comenzaron a andar hacia la cafetería. Mientras caminaban Den le enseñaba los lugares por donde pasaban, como los demás dormitorios y el invernadero. Soltaban una que otra risa por los comentarios de los contrarios. Se adentraron a un gran edificio color blanco y de un estilo moderno. La estructura de cada uno de los edificios daba mucho de qué hablar y admirar. El instituto por completo podía considerarse como un pueblo o una pequeña ciudad debido a su tamaño, las construcciones eran altas, unas de un estilo moderno y otras de uno más barroco.

-Entonces Eli y yo decidimos abrir el club- contó la belga a Den sobre el nuevo club

-¡Valla!, ¿En verdad crees que el club funcione?- pregunto incrédulo Mikkel- Porque sinceramente yo no acudiría…

-Eso dices, pero tal vez si… todos necesitan ayuda de vez en cuando

-Aun así… pero si encuentro a alguien que requiera de sus servicios les diré- Dijo con el pulgar en alto

-El cliente quedar más que satisfe-

No pudo terminar la frese por un grito que se dejó escuchar a lo largo del inmenso pasillo. Den y Emma corrieron hasta donde se oía el origen de aquel grito desgarrador pensando en encontrar a una persona en problemas. Doblaron hacia el lado derecho del final del pasillo y lo que vieron los dejo con una clara cara de "Pero qué carajo…"

Eli se encontraba pateando a un chico de cabellos platinados, el cual suplicaba de una manera hasta cierto punto patética mientras ella le decía con sumo odio algunas…"palabritas". Emma se dio un fuerte "Faceplam" al ver a su mejor amiga actuar como un verdadero mandril, Den en cambio parecía querer orinarse encima debido a la risa que le provocaba dicha escena.

Gilbert tirado por completo en el suelo boca abajo alzo la cara para mirar a ambos chicos suplicando ayuda con la mirada y estirando su confiable y asombrosa y nada temblorosa mano derecha hacia ellos

-Quítenme a la machorra de encima…- Dijo vagamente

Eli al escuchar cómo le había dicho la vena de la frente comenzó a palpitarle de puro y verdadero coraje y le atino al albino una buena patada en el estómago mientras repetía algo como "maldito imbécil" una y otra vez

-Ya Eli, deja al pobre Gilbert- Trato de acercarse con sumo cuidado a Eli quien seguía rugiendo como toda una leona

-Gilbert pero que hiciste ahora- Den se agacho para intentar quedar a la altura de su machacado amigo aun entre risas

Emma separo a Eli del pobre alemán que aun agonizaba y tardo un buen rato en hacer que su amiga realizara las respiraciones lentas que le había recomendado el doctor para tranquilizar su ira contenida. Mikkel ayudo a su amigo de bebidas a levantarse y las piernas de Gilbert temblaban ligeramente.

-¡Viejo!, pero que paliza te dio la chica

-¡El asombroso yo se dejó golpear por la marimacha!- trataba de defenderse el alemán

-¡Que dijiste idiota!- Emma al ver venir lo evidente tomo a Eli por los brazos para evitarle otro buen golpe a Gil

-¡Vamos a buscar mi habitación! – dijo rápidamente Emma comenzando a jalarla por los hombros- se me ha olvidado algo- miro directamente a los ojos a Mikkel tratando de que captase el mensaje

Mikkel asintió con una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice, tomo el brazo de Gilbert y lo pazo sobre sus hombros para que este pudiera caminar-

-¡Tengo demasiada hambre!, ¡Vamos a la cafetería Gil! – Comenzó a arrastrar a Gilbert rápidamente por el pasillo obligándolo a caminar- ¡Nos vemos Emma! – grito agitando la mano para despedirse de la belga

Al verlos lo suficientemente alejados soltó a Eli quien la miraba desaprobatoriamente.

-Eli, será mejor que te tranquilices- soltó en un suspiro la chica rubia

Elizabeth frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada a otra parte del lugar. Emma volvió a suspirar, tomo la mano de su amiga y se dirigió nuevamente hacia los dormitorios.

-No logro entender porque los dos no pueden estar tranquilos- Continuo el sermón pero Eli no colaboraba y se mantenía callada- no lo vemos desde el ultimo año de primaria me hubiera gustado un rencuentro mejor que ese…- rio nerviosa al ver que Elí fruncía cada vez mas el seño

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a los dormitorios. Subieron las pesadas escaleras hacia la habitación de Emma y con cada paso que daban Elizabeth reconocía más y más el lugar al punto de llegar a pensar que tal vez la suerte estaría de su parte y las colocaría en la misma habitación que era para dos personas.

-Aquí estamos…- Emma miro su habitación con algo de ilusión- y ahora entramos para ver que tal esta

Eli miro la puerta...

¡Era su cuarto! Dios había escuchado sus plegarias y la habían colocado a Emma en la misma habitación que ella. Sus enormes ojos verdes se iluminaron de una inmensa alegría. ¡Ahora podrían estar la mayor parte del tiempo juntas!

-Emma…

Emma que se encontraba inspeccionando la habitación giro para ver a la cara a Eli y justo al momento en que se dio la vuelta Elizabeth se le aventó encima en un efusivo abraso que consiguió hacer caer a la belga de pompas con la húngara aun pegada a ella como lapa.

-¿Qué pasa Eli?- pregunto espantada

-¡Dios escucho mis plegarias!

-Tus ¿…Qué?

-¡Mis plegarias!- volvió a exclamar- Nos colocaron en la misma habitación, ¡acaso no es genial!

-¿En verdad? ¡Eso es genial!- regreso el efusivo abrazo

* * *

><p>-Hay Gilbert, tú siempre haciendo este tipo de cosas- dijo Mikkel riéndose de su amigo<p>

-Ahh…- respondió solo con un quejido

-¡Debiste ver tu cara de sufrimiento!, ¡fue divertido! No lo voy a negar

-Ahh…

-¡Pero que paliza!, imagino que no quieres que lo sepan los chicos- continuo burlándose sin parar

Den quien aún arrastraba a Gilbert a la cafetería no podía dejar de reírse de la situación de Gil, la cual era claramente divertida, por otro lado Gilbert no lo consideraba para nada graciosa ¡La marimacha lo había golpeado!... ¡No! , se había dejado golpear por ella… si eso, ¡el no perdería así de fácil y rápido! ¡Mucho menos con una mujer!

Mikkel continuo hablando y riéndose ignorando por completo los asombrosos sollozos de su amigo albino.

-Sinceramente no creo que te hayas dejado, ¿o sí?, para mí que ella en verdad te dio una bue-

Mikkel oyó una vos sumamente conocida. Sonrió imaginándose de quien se llegaría a tratar y apresuro el paso- aun arrastrando al moribundo Gilbert- llego al final del pasillo y doblo rápidamente a la izquierda, logro ver al dueño de dicha voz, era el hermano menor de su amigo de noruega, Emil y estaba hablando con el chico que provenía de Hong Kong un tal… ¡sepa dios que!. Mikkel retrocedió rápidamente para esconderse junto a Gil por el pasillo donde había llegado para que ambos chicos no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-Entonces… ¿podrás ir?- dijo el peli-plateado

-No lo creo, tengo que ir al club de Kung fu no puedo acompañarte – contesto el otro chico.

-¡Lo habías prometido, Xiang!- replico Emil

-Lo siento

Xiang se recargo en la pared con una expresión neutra en su rostro, llevo una de sus manos a sus negros cabellos para acomodarse un mechón rebelde tras la oreja. Emil frunció claramente el ceño irritado por la indiferencia de su amigo. El islandés bajo la mirada deprimido, esa tarde habían quedado en ir a ver el estreno de la película que ambos habían estado esperando durante semanas, pero Xiang había cancelado a ultima hora debido a las actividades del club de artes marciales que el dirigía por consiguiente le era imposible faltar. Xiang miro a su amigo, la culpa comenzó a apoderase rápidamente de él. Tomo de la barbilla del más bajo obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo siento, en verdad- lo miro directamente a sus ojos lilas- podremos ir otro día, ahora si lo prometo

-Como quieras – aparto de un manotazo la mano de Xiang y comenzó a caminar dejando al pelinegro detrás de el

Mikkel que había estado espiando miro preocupado la escena, él ya sabía por muy buena fuente- escucho tras una puerta una conversación de el con su hermano, Lukas- que el pequeño islandés estaba enamorado de aquel chico asiático y tan solo ayer aunque no se notara, se veía feliz porque por fin podrían salir juntos después de varios meses sin hacerlo.

-Pobre Emil…- aparto la mirada de aquella escena- tan feliz que se veía el día de ayer para que al final cancelara de aquella manera

Frunció levemente el ceño, cerro los ojos y agarro su barbilla con la mano derecha logrando un pose de "gran pensador"

-Ojala pudiera hacer algo por el pequeño… pero si me meto seguro que se enoja y me golpeara- abrió rápidamente los ojos con un solo pensamiento cursándole por la mente

-¡Emma! Ella podrá hacerse cargo con su amiga con el club ese que acaba de crear

Esa si era una gran idea, se arrepentía de haber dudado en que alguien pediría la ayuda de aquel club de solo dos integrantes. Una amplia sonrisa se posó por su rostro ante aquella magnífica idea, pero tenía que asegurarse de que se hiciera en secreto ya que si Emil se enteraba de que el danés estaba metiendo la nariz donde no le importaba lo mataría, después su hermano mayor lo reviviría solo para matarlo también por molestar a su preciado hermano menor, Emil no le daba tanto miedo como el que le daba su mejor amigo.

-¡Esa es la mejor idea que he tenido en años! ¿No opinas lo mismo Gil?- miro a su amigo que ahora se encontraba pálido- ¿Gil? – lo miro espantado

-jrfweñoijrgoewkgok – una línea de sangre bajo por su barbilla provocando que el color se le fuera de la cara a Mikkel

-¡Vamos a la enfermería! –grito como loco empezando a correr por los pasillos llevando a Gilbert como trapo arrastrándolo por el suelo- ¿¡Porque no dijiste nada!

* * *

><p>-¡Emma!- grito Eli asomando la cabeza por la puerta del salón de clases de Emma<p>

Ya habían acabado las clases de las primeras cuatro horas ahora se encontraban en el receso de 25 minutos. La noche anterior se habían quedado hablando hasta altas horas de la noche sobre sus vacaciones y sus planes para futuro del club y a causa de ello casi llegan tarde a su primer día oficial de clases además de que Eli se había quedado dormida en más de una clase.

-¿Eli?

Emma logro divisar la cabeza de Eli desde su asiento. Guardo sus cuadernos en su mochila y camino hacia ella. Eli logro verla ya que estaba más cerca de ella

-¡Emma! Es hora de ir al club – dijo con una sonrisa

-¿No podemos comer primero?, porque enserio tengo hambre - se froto el estomago- además quiero ver como esta mi hermano y hablar un rato con el

-¡Ya te tengo comida en el club! Así que vamos- tomo la mano de Emma y comenzó a jalonearla- además puedeshablar en otro momento con él es tu hermano al fin de cuentas

-Si que tienes una obsesión… -dijo Emma resignada dejándose llevar por su amiga que solo podía sonreír ante el primer día de funcionamiento del club

Ambas caminaban por el pasillo hacia el Doki-Doki Club mientras comentaban sobre sus primeras horas de clases y por lo visto a ambas les había ido muy bien. Elizabeth se sentía aliviada al descubrir que en lugar del molesto albino le había tocado un sexy chico austriaco con un sexy lunar en su aula de clase y Emma ya tenia mínimo cinco nuevas amistades en su salón, un chico italiano de muy mal carácter pero noble corazón llamado Lovino y su hermano menor Feliciano, también un chico becado que provenía de los Estados Unidos, una chica miembro del consejo estudiantil ella provenía de Seychelles y por ultimo pero no menos importante la pequeña Lily.

-¿y como se llama el chico?- pregunto a la ilusionada chica

-Roderich Edelstein – Dijo completamente sonrojada y feliz

-Se oye como todo un caballero- comento Emma el oír el nombre del chico que había capturado la completa atención de la húngara en solo cuatro horas

-¡Y lo es! Además su familia se dedica a la industria de los instrumentos musicales y su madre es la mejor pianista de toda Austria - exclamo totalmente ilusionada mirando por un momento al frente y logro divisar un bulto en el piso justo delante de la puerta del club- ¿y ese quien es?- pregunto señalando hacia el frente Emma volteo a ver donde señalaba Eli

-Ese es Den –dijo con una sonrisa gatuna

-¿El chico enorme de ayer? – Dijo con sorpresa Eli- ¿Es tu novio o que? Perece que siempre quiere estar pegado a ti – dijo sin pensar la húngara

-¡Pero que dices Eli! Él es solo un amigo mio y de mi hermano es como un segundo hermanito – contesto apenada Emma

-Bueno no te esponjes – rio divertida Eli- ¿Necesitara algo?

-No lo se, déjame y le llamo- dijo- ¡Ey! ¡Den! – grito Emma llamando la atención del danés quien giro a verlas y se levanto del suelo

-Emma – dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto la belga ya que Den estaba cerca

-Bueno… recuerdas que te dije que te diría si alguien necesitara la ayudad del Doki-Doki

Al oír el nombre del club la mirada de Eli tomo un intenso brillo y miro con suma ilusión a Den cosa que lo espanto, Emma al darse cuenta de eso recordó que no los había presentado cosa que era de suma mala educación.

-¡Es verdad! No los he presentado todavía – dijo con una risita nerviosa- Eli él es Mikkel, Den ella es mi amiga Elizabeth

-Es un gusto Mikkel – estrecharon sus manos en un saludo cortes- ¿Decías algo sobre el Doki-Doki Club? – finalizo ejerciendo fuerza en el apretón de manos cosa que asusto mas a Den

-El gusto es mio, pero puedes decirme Den…- dijo tratando de soltar su mano antes de que Eli provocara que la sangre dejara de circular – este… ¿me devuelvas mi mano? –

Una gota de sudor bajo por la nuca de Emma al ver la escena.

-¿Ahh? ¡o si claro! Perdona- soltó su mano rápidamente – soltó una risa nerviosa- es que creo que estoy algo emocionada….jjejejejeje

-Bueno Den decías- lo invito a continuar Emma

-Es sobre un amigo… creo que necesita toda la ayuda posible- dijo totalmente decidió- y me preguntaba si lo podrían ayudar

-jejejejjeje…

Emma y Den voltearon a ver a la dueña de la risa, una gran gota de sudor bajo por la nuca de ambos al ver una aura oscura rodeando a Eli quien soltaba una ligera risa que inspiraba de alguna u otra forma miedo. Eli tomo la mano de cada uno de los chicos antes de que ellos pudiesen darse cuenta ya estaban siendo arrastrados por ella hacia la sala del Doki-Doki. Abrió la puerta rápidamente, después que pasaran, cerrándola con el pie de una patada, continuo arrastrando a ambos chicos en todo momento y sentó a Densen en una silla y a Emma en otra, Eli coloco una última silla aun lado de la de Emma. Todo con una rapidez increíble. Ahora los tres se encontraban sentados en la mesa listos para entablar una cálida conversación sobre el asunto de Den

-Ahora si podemos hablar – repuso la húngara con tono serio y con libreta en mano

-Aja…- contesto noqueado el rubio danés que aun se preguntaba como esa mujer había logrado todo aquello, lo cual al parecer Emma ya estaba acostumbrada- bueno… mi amiguito Emil, siento que necesita algo de ayuda con una cierta persona- dijo sin vacilaciones

-¿Emil? Creo que me suena de algo… - dijo Eli

-¿A si? ¿Lo conoces? – pregunto Emma

Eli medito un poco, estaba segura que el nombre le sonaba pero nada venia a su mente, decidió darse por vencida durante un rato para seguir escuchando lo que tenia por decir el danés.

-El esta enamorado de un viejo amigo suyo pero al parecer el otro ni encuentra y ayer los oí hablando en el pasillo cuando iba a la cafetería con Gil – la húngara apretó los dientes al oír el nombre de aquel chico- por cierto te manda saludos Eli –agrego Den con una gran sonrisa tan suya- y como iba diciendo habían quedado en ir al cine a ver una película pero al parecer Xiang no podía ir…

-Espera- intervino Emma- ¿Xiang?, ¿Xiang Kiang?

-Eso creo, no me se su apellido –contesto Mikkel

-Él es el hermano menor de Mei Mei- exclamo Emma con el dedo índice en alto

-¡Es verdad! Así tendremos apoyo de ella, nos puede brindar información sobre Xiang y tu Den- lo apunto logrando así que el se tensara un poco ante la acción de Eli- Nos puedes brindar algo de información de Emil… Emil ¿Qué?

Pregunto mientras sacaba un lapicero para apuntar en su libreta negra que había comprado especialmente para anotar información sobre sus "clientes". En la parte superior de la segunda hoja de la libreta anoto Emil

-Es Emil Steilsson

-Ste-ils-son… - deletreo en voz alta a la vez que lo escribía en su nueva libreta especial y justo debajo de dicho nombre escribió el de Xiang.

-Ya veo de donde me sonaba el nombre es un compañero de salón- dijo le húngara recordando por fin al dueño del susodicho nombre, es algo serio no habla con casi nadie

-Pero es un buen chico, es muy lindo y adorable- agrego Den al recordar al pequeño islandés

-Tu tranquilo Den deja este trabajo en nuestras lindas manos- dijo Emma

-Así es, solo debes firmar estos papeles, nada importante- dijo Eli colocando unos cuantos papeles en frente de Mikkel

-¿Papeles? ¿Para que?- pregunto Mikkel observando los papeles.

-Ya ye dije que o es nada importante, es solo para mantener un registro sobre quien pide la ayuda del club y todo eso, lo usual, solo es un tonto papeleo- dijo Eli quitándole importancia al asunto, le paso su bolígrafo de tinta negra para que firmara.

Mikkel le resto importancia al asunto y firmo sin leer nada ya que le daba una tremenda flojera leer todo, además Eli había dicho que no era importante no debía preocuparse de nada… ¿verdad?. Eli le indicaba todos los lugares donde debía poner su firma, fueron en total tres firmas en cada una de las hojas.

-Entonces con esto queda

-Así es Den- contesto Eli observado con satisfacción los documentos

-¡Ah! Una cosa mas chicas ¡por favor no le digan nada a ninguno de ellos!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Emma

-Quiero que sea secreto porque si Emil o su hermano se enteran me van a matar por meterme en sus asuntos- contesto con una risa traviesa

-Eli, Den es hora de volver a clase- interrumpió Emma viendo que faltaban escasos minutos para iniciar nuevamente con las clases

-Tienes razón- Den miro el reloj con preocupación, el edificio de su próxima clase estaba a unos cinco minutos pero si corría podría llegar en tres… lo cual de cualquier manera no era alentador- bueno, nos vemos chicas

Mikkel se paro rápido de la silla y se encamino hacia la puerta pero la mano de Eli lo detuvo, se giro hacia ella para verla con duda

-Nos vemos aquí en el segundo receso, necesitaremos tu ayuda para lo que tengo planeado.

-¡Si!- contesto Mikkel

Eli lo soltó y este salió corriendo en dirección a su próxima clase. Eli se giro para ver a Emma

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo con una sonrisa

Emma asintió y se encamino para quedar al lado de Eli saliendo juntas del lugar pero sin olvidarse de cerrar la puerta. En el camino Eli comenzó a darle instrucciones a Emma de lo que tenia planeado, le había dicho que primero antes que nada debían conocer a la perfección -o mínimo lo necesario- la manera de ser de cada uno y como se comportaban cuando estaban juntos, después harían un plan que funcionaria a la perfección.

Eli al ver próximo su aula se despidió de Emma y apresuro el paso, si su reloj de pulso estaba correcto aun faltaba un minuto exacto para el toque de la campana. Cruzaba rápidamente el umbral de la puerta pero logro detenerse de golpe al ver sus dos nuevos "clientes" ahí dentro, retrocedió lenta y pausadamente para evitar que los chicos notaran su llegada, se escondió detrás de la pared atenta a todo lo que ambos chicos platicaban.

Emil estaba sentado en su asiento con un libro en mano sumido en su lectura, el libro tenía por titulo "A Sangre Fría", mientras tanto Xiang había volteado la silla del lugar del frente para poder hablar bien con Emil, al fin y acabo para estar cómodo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en las practicas?- pregunto Emil

-Bien, eso creo- contesto con indiferencia bajando la cabeza para recargarla en el escritorio de Emil

-¿Eso crees?- miro al chico por encima de su libro alzando sutilmente una ceja

-No debí aceptar el puesto de mi hermano, es mucho trabajo- se quejo con el gesto levemente fruncido- además casi no tengo tiempo libre y es demasiado cansado

-Entonces no debiste aceptarlo, ser capitán de un club como ese es pesado- comento restándole importancia al asunto cerrando el libro para mirar a su amigo- y era obvio que no tendrías tiempo para ti y tendrás menos tiempo el próximo mes que se acercan las competiciones

-Lo se- levanto la cabeza del escritorio para ver a la persona que tenia en frente mucho mejor- pero lo que mas me molesta es… que ya no tendré el tiempo suficiente para estar junto a ti- lo miro directamente a los ojos con una sutil sonrisa

El rostro de Emil adquirió rápidamente un color carmesí, desvió la mirada, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para poder sostener la mirada de aquel chico por mucho tiempo. Xiang al notar el gesto de Emil rio un poco por su actitud.

-No digas esas cosas vergonzosas- reprocho

-Tus mejillas sonrojadas son muy lindas- continuo mirándolo con ternura y una notable sonrisa en el rostro

Elizabeth estaba mas que extasiada al oír esa conversación entre ambos chicos. Ahora las probabilidades de lograr su objetivo se elevaron al triple, estaba completamente segura que ahí había algo por lo que valía la pena luchar interminablemente. Una gran sonrisa tomo lugar en su rostro y su mente comenzaba a imaginar un bonito desenlace para esta parejita.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que la campana para el inicio nuevamente de las clases la espanto haciendo que pegara un brinquito y soltara un grito ahogado. Se separo de la pared y entro ahora a su aula mucho mas relajada pero maldiciendo mentalmente al condenado timbre. Al ya estar dentro vio como el chico de cabellos negros se levantaba de la silla y la volvía a colocar como estaba originalmente despidiéndose de su amigo con un sutil "adiós"

Eli lo sigo con la mirada asta que lo vio desaparecer al cruzar el umbral de la puerta dando vuelta a la derecha. Soltó un suspiro y sonrió. Volvió la vista a Emil, este la miraba con el seño fruncido y con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Eli.

-_Al parecer el chico es algo… celoso- _rio nerviosamente tratando de esquivar la mirada de Emil

Los demás compañeros de clases comenzaron a llegar y el maestro tampoco se hizo esperar y ordeno a los alumnos silencio ya que la clase de geografía iba a comenzar. Eli, ya en su asiento abrió su libreta negra especial y aun lado de el nombre de Emil coloco "celoso y fácil de apenar" y justo al lado del de Xiang coloco "apariencia y porte frio pero con Emil simpático y de alguna manera divertido y energético"

Sonrió al anotar dichos datos de su "investigación reciente", cerró su libreta y dirigió una mirada discreta a Emil, que estaba unos tres asientos más adelante que ella, parecía más interesado en lo que pasaba por la ventana que a la clase. Después de eso miro al lindo austriaco que tenia justo a su lado y un sonrojo se poso en su rostro.

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron volando para Eli y al terminar las clases y comenzar e segundo receso se dirigió hacia el club rápidamente para encontrarse ahí con Mikkel y Emma. Al llegar los encontró a ambos ya adentro, Emma serbia algo que debido al olor que le llego a Eli al entrar al lugar dedujo que era te. Eli cerro la puerta tras de si y se acomodó en una de las sillas colocando sobre la mesa su libreta lista para anotar los datos que prontamente Emma le dio sobre Xiang y Mikkel le dio sobre Emil.

Elizabeth repaso los datos e ingenio un plan en breves segundos. Emma y Mikkel prestaron total atención a Eli, ella explicaba con detalle lo que se llevaría acabo al siguiente día. Por cada palabra que salía de boca de ella un tic nervioso se colocaba sobre Emma. Eli termino la explicación con una dichosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Entendieron como quedaron las cosas?,¿me explique?- finalizo Eli

Ambos chicos se miraron entre ellos, la idea de Eli no se oía TAN mal, así que lo único que quedaba ahora era preparar todo para mañana y esforzarse a lo máximo para lograr un vivieron felices para siempre para la futura parejita.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo! capitulo completo~<strong>

**su primera misión otorgada por el guapo Denmark! **

**Dejen porfis sus comentarios! no saben cuanto me encanta leerlos me asen sentir feliz T-T y ya saben siempre acepto criticas - constructivas no destructivas- y una cosita mas...¡hermoss! ¿que prefieren PrussiaxHungria o AustriaxHungria o PrussiaxAustria? esque no se cual poner me gustan por igual las tres parejas asi que les dejo en sus manos la decisión**

**Matta nee~ **


	3. ¡El Recuerdo y El Presente!

Nuevamente tarde... les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por eso y lo se no tengo excusas solo digo disfruten mucho este capitulo que me salio extra largo. Es que no quería subirlo en dos partes así que aquí lo tienen ^_^U.

Ya saben, Hetalia no es mio aunque lo deseo :3}

Ninguna advertencia solo unas cuantas groserias, Eli y su cámara, travestismo, HongXIce y mas...

**Gracias a **** , LightCaelum, CherryMurder, xXxLil'DarkxXx, Yoshikawa Chiharu , RechelHina, Arthemis-chan, nekonarunaruneko, MyobiXHitachiin, DarkAnnA-Phantom, Amai Elegy , HimitsuLov, clicker-195, ChibichibiSuginto. **¡Por sus asombrosos Reviews! que me han ayudado mucho a seguir con esta historia ¡Muchas gracias también a todos los que la siguen! 3

* * *

><p>Emma no estaba del todo segura de lo que estaba apunto de suceder, todo era confuso, nada de lo que se suponía que debía pasar estaba pasando y un terror enorme se había establecido en su pecho ante la imagen que tenia justo en frente de ella, ella parada en silencio, ella impotente ante la situación y aquella sensación de fracaso que estaba renuente en alejarse y como lo haría si era todo culpa de ellos y de nadie mas que ellos. Se suponía que ayudarían. Que todo saldría bien, según el plan. Pero ahora no estaba segura de eso…<p>

Un hombre de alta estatura con el pasamontañas colocado impidiendo ver su rostro acorralaba a Emil contra una pared de viejos ladrillos en un callejón, otros dos hombres también se encontraban ahí, uno sosteniendo ahora a Emil por detrás impidiéndolo escapar y otro al lado derecho del hombre alto y Emma parada a unos metros como espectadora con ojos bien abiertos observando la escena. La fuerte lluvia golpeaba sin descanso el frio pavimento. Las voces de Eli y Den a través del celular era lo único que Emma podía oír, trago en seco y con voz temblorosa pudo exclamar

-Tenemos un problema…

* * *

><p>Un chico pelinegro miraba su reloj de pulso, noto que en el ponían 4:35 p.m., torció un poco el gesto al darse cuenta que llevaba ya cinco minutos esperando en la entrada del cinema que se encontraba justo frente al pequeño parque. Recargo su cuerpo contra la pared y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho, su mirada iba y venia sobre cada una de las personas y parejas que pasaban frente a él.<p>

Un tenue suspiro logro escaparse de su boca y miro hacia el cielo azul, que al parecer indicaba que aquel día iba a ser de una u otra manera alegre y libre de lluvia, algo muy poco común en Inglaterra.

Mientras tanto a una distancia razonable justo detrás de unos arbustos -que lograban cubrir a la perfección- se encontraba Eli, que miraba sin siquiera pestañar a Xiang, y Emma, como siempre fiel a su lado. Ambas chicas con un claro objetivo en sus mentes y solo esperaban el momento indicado para que todo diera inicio. Tenían claramente estructurado lo que debía y tendría que suceder esa tarde, todo paso por paso.

Paso 1°

Aquel era el más sencillo, constaba en lograr juntar a ambos chicos en aquel punto, en el cual Xiang ya se encontraba perfectamente colocado ahora solo faltaba la presencia de Emil, el cual no debía tardar demasiado en llegar.

-Den, dime ¿Cómo va todo por allá? – la voz de Emma sonaba igual de cantarina que siempre al momento de dejar de oír el tono de espera y escuchar la voz de Den

-¡Perfecto!, he citado a Emil como dijeron, justo en frente del cinema, ahorita mismo se encuentra saliendo de su habitación- respondió Den por el teléfono.

Él se encontraba espiando al islandés justo detrás de una pared que daba al pasillo contrario. Siguiendo sigilosamente sin despegar la mirada de el en ningún momento. Tanta era la emoción de Den por lograr su cometido que trataba de hacerlo con la mayor maestría posible. Hasta el punto de creerse el mejor ninja del mundo –aunque claramente no lo era- .

-Okey!, no olvides que contamos contigo súper agente Densen- respondió Emma por el teléfono haciendo el saludo militar al momento de decirlo, importándole poco que el danés no podía verla.

Una risa se escucho por el auricular como respuesta y colgaron al mismo tiempo.

-Y bien, ¿Qué dice Den?- pregunto Eli despegando la mirada de Xiang por un momento

-Que nos preparemos, porque papá Den trae consigo al pequeño Emil – soltó una risita cantarina al imaginarse inconscientemente a un Mikkel mas maduro con bigote cargando en brazos a un pequeño niño con cara seria. Sin duda la imagen era adorable a su punto de vista.

-Perfecto, entonces no tarda y llegan- aclamo emocionada Eli con un brillo exótico en su mirar- ¡Tenemos que hacer que esto funcione y que Xiang y Emil tengan un final como de novela mexicana! ¡Todo lindo y lleno de cosas cursis!

Emma rio ante la ocurrencia de su amiga, nueva faceta descubierta, Eli al parecer disfrutaba de novelas mexicanas. Eso en verdad no se lo esperaba.

Eli aun con aquella extraña mirada comenzó a hurgar en su mochila buscando aparentemente algo. Sonrió suavemente al encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Alzo en alto y con orgullo una cámara de video.

-Ahora cuando llegue Emil el show podrá comenzar y yo me asegurare de guardar todo en este bebé- dijo orgullosa dando palmaditas suaves a la cámara de video.

Emma dio pequeños y suaves aplausos acompañados por una suave risita.

Xiang seguía encimado en sus pensamientos con aquella mirada hacia el cielo, sin ninguna aparente preocupación. Separo la mirada de aquel azul firmamento por un momento y miro nuevamente su reloj, que ahora ponía 4:40, diez minutos más a la espera. Resignado a la impuntualidad aparente de la otra persona bostezo decidiendo sacar su celular y mandar un MSN a su hermano, en total ya llevaba 10 mensajes en el tiempo que llevaba esperando y ni uno había sido contestado.

-Espero que todo este bien por allá… - miro con el ceño levemente fruncido el mensaje que acababa de enviarse, pero estaba ahí por una gran razón y no se arrepentía de haberle dejado encargado el club a Im Yong Soo… o de eso se quería convencer…

_Estaba ya por fin en su habitación después de una ardua tarde de entrenamiento con los chicos del club. Se sentía realmente abatido, no quería bañarse, ni comer, ni nada, solo quería tirarse sobre su cama y dormir. _

_Dejo caer la mochila aun lado de la puerta y en el trayecto de puerta-cama se quito los zapatos, la corbata, la camiseta y los calcetines; cuando se encontraba justo frente a su cama matrimonial ortopédica solo tenia puesto el pantalón de tela del uniforme, se dejo caer boca bajo en la suave cama; cerro sus ojos listo para una siesta pero el toque insistente de la puerta logro impedirlo, abrió los ojos soltando un gruñido._

_-Si es el idiota de Im Yong Soo que se le olvido otra vez la llave le amarrare todos los explosivos que me quedan y lo hare estallar- pensó maldiciendo para sus adentros _

_Abrió la puerta dispuesto a soltar un puñetazo en el rostro de su hermano, de ser el, y un "¿Qué quieres?" A cualquier otra persona, pero no había absolutamente nadie. Asomo su cabeza echando vistazos de derecha e izquierda pero nada de nada. Mas molesto ahora azoto la puerta cerrándola así. Decidido camino hacia su cómoda cama nuevamente pero algo llamo su atención, era una hoja doblada por la mitad de color amarillo que estaba tirada en el suelo. Xiang la miro extrañado, juraría que eso no estaba antes ahí, se inclino para poder ver la hoja desdoblándola para ver su contenido._

_-¡! Llegue! – Azotó la puerta al abrirla ganándose una mirada de inconformidad por parte de su hermano menor- ¿Qué pasa Xiang?, ¿Por qué esa carota? Danze~_

_-Calla- regreso su mirada al papel para terminar de leerla _

_-Jejejeje si hubieran dejado tu y aniki que yo fuera el presidente no tendrías tantos problemas- aventó su mochila al suelo junto a la de Xiang para tomar carrera y aventarse sobre su cama cayendo bocarriba– ¡además el Kung-Fu fue inventado en Corea, danze!_

_-¡No hagas eso! Puedes romper algo y deja de decir estupideces- doblo la hoja y la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón – te daré una oportunidad ¿te parece?_

_-¿Oportunidad? – pregunto dándose vuelta quedando bocabajo prestando mas atención_

_-Te quedaras a cargo por un día… mañana -se recostó en su cama dándole la espalda al entusiasmado coreano- si lo haces bien te dejare a cargo mas veces_

_-¡Bichnaneun*! Lo hare bien, ¡El vicepresidente al ataque!- se sentó rápidamente en la cama lanzando puñetazos al aire- ¡Danze~!_

_-Que molesto eres, cállate ya que quiero dormir- le lanzo una de sus almohadas logrando tirar a Im Yong Soo al suelo_

_-¡oye!- se quejo regresando el almohadazo pero Xiang no se inmuto ante el golpe _

_-Solo duerme, mañana aun hay clases y no hagas tanto escandalo que molestas a los demás _

Conociendo a su hermano todo en ese momento estaría en caos. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos, repitiéndose un todo estará bien, Im Yong Soo lo tiene todo controlado… si claro a quien quería engañar. Un suspiro de pesadez se dejo escapar de su garganta, metió su mano al bolsillo sacando un papel amarillo- el mismo del día anterior-y lo leyó una vez mas.

-¿Xiang?

Rápidamente despego la mirada de la hoja arrugándola en un puño y escondiéndola nuevamente en el bolsillo de su sudadera tratando de que no la vieran dejando su mano dentro de esta.

-Emil- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa al verlo ahí de pie justo enfrente de el - ¿Tanto me extrañas que me vienes a buscar incluso fuera de la escuela? – pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona logrando que un suave sonrojo se posara en el rostro de su mejor amigo

-Pero que estupideces dices- desvió la mirada tratando de que sus ojos no chocaran con los contrarios- yo no sabia que tú te encontrabas aquí

-¿Entonces?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto moviendo su cabeza tratando de ver a los ojos a Emil

-Nada que te importe de cualquier manera- se movió hacia un costado de Xaing recostándose de igual manera en la pared- Además esa debería ser mi pregunta

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto alzando una ceja plantando claramente la duda en su rostro

-Pensé que tenias practica en el club de lunes a sábado y te veo aquí cuando se supone que deberías estar en el dojo de la escuela

-Pues…- desvió rápidamente la mirada con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, apretando la hoja amarilla.

-¿Tiene que ver con la hoja amarilla? – pregunto con un deje frio en su voz, mirando nada en concreto hacia al frente

Xiang frunció el ceño al verse descubierto por Emil, pero que mas daba ya ahora decirle que no, el de todas maneras sabia cunado le estaba mintiendo y cuando no, eso era una de las cosas que mas frustraba a Xiang. Emil podía leerlo como un libro abierto en par en par, en cambio él no podía leer el más mínimo gesto de su amigo, le era tan difícil, y Emil no ayudaba demasiado en la labor de comprenderlo, abecés le gustaría que fuera mas abierto con el.

-¿Te han vuelto a retar a un enfrentamiento? – volvió a hablar sacando a Xiang de sus pensamientos.

Xiang lo miro sorprendido, ahí estaba nuevamente la magia de su querido amigo, aquella que tanto amaba y anhelaba. Emil lo miraba con el ceño claramente fruncido, pero Xiang no sabia decir con certeza si de enojo o preocupación o una combinación de ambas. La última sonaba más convincente.

-Puede- contesto desviando la mirada de islandés

-¡Xiang! ¡No debes ni pensarlo! – Emil separo rápidamente su cuerpo de la pared colocándose frente a su amigo alzando cada vez mas la voz - ¡Eso solo te traerá problemas y lo sabes!

La gente comenzaba a observar la escena, provocando un claro bochorno a Xiang al verse regañado por un chico de su misma edad como si fuera su madre. Soltó un suspiro de frustración y tomo a Emil de la muñeca arrastrándolo a un lugar mas "privado".

Eli no dejo de seguir con la cámara cada uno de los movimientos de ambos chicos, desde la llegada de Emil, hasta la salida "apasionante" que habían tenido apenas unos segundos atrás.

-¡Magnifico!- exclamo Eli respirando agitadamente- ¡Toda una obra maestra!

-Eli, querida… estas babeando – Emma soltó una risa nerviosa al ver la actitud de su mejor amiga, era cómico verla, pero un tanto vergonzoso también.

-¡No es tiempo de trivialidades como esa, Emma!- dijo sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiarse los restos de baba- Tenemos que seguirlos

-Pero, no he visto a Den todavía – miro a su alrededor tratando de buscar a aquel escandaloso muchacho- Se supone que ya debería estar aquí

-Pero se nos van a perder de vista- reclamo Eli apuntando a ambos chicos en la lejanía

-…

Emma se dedico a mirar a Eli con una mirada que convencería a cualquiera, aquella mirada nombrada "ojos de perrito". La tan fatal y convincente mirada que Eli tanto odiaba y amaba a la vez. Aparto la vista de su amiga para miara a Emil y Xiang que se encontraban ya más lejos.

-Esta bien- respondió con una resignación total- pero para hacer esto practico una los seguirá y la otra esperara a Den así que…

-Tu quieres seguirlos, ¿no es así?- una sonrisa gatuna tomo lugar en su rostro al ver asentir con fuerza a su amiga- Vale, tu ve, yo me quedare aquí a esperar a Mikkel

-¡Gracias!- se levanto del sitio saliendo rápidamente del arbusto para seguir a la pareja que ya se perdía en el viejo parque

Emma vio a Eli alejarse rápidamente y rio por un instante al ver como ella casi chocaba con una pareja que pasaba por ahí.

-Ay Eli, estas tan loquita

-¡Suéltame! – Emil sacudió fuertemente su brazo tratando que Xiang lo soltara pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, sin duda el tenia menos fuerza que Xiang

-Tranquilo Emil- dijo soltando lentamente su mano

Se encontraban adentrados al parque en un lugar con menos espectadores. Ahora si podrían hablar tranquilamente sin tener que ofrecer un espectáculo a la demás gente.

-Como quieres que me tranquilice si me tomaste de repente y me comenzaste a jalar- protesto mas enojado que antes

Xiang volteo los ojos resignado a la actitud de su amigo sentándose tranquilamente en el banco que tenían casi enfrente.

-¿Me estas escuchando?

-Solo siéntate y tranquilízate un poco quieres

Emil bufo molesto pero haciendo exactamente lo que Xiang le había pedido.

-¿Y bien? –se arriesgó a hablar Xiang mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Emil

-¿Y bien que?- respondió de forma cortante y fría, sin siquiera regalarle una mirada

-La hoja amarilla, no es de algún reto o algo así por el estilo ¿es lo que te preocupa?- dijo con una tenue sonrisa

-¿Entonces de que diablos es? – no se creía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

Las retas de ese tipo le habían traído demasiados problemas en el pasado, tantas que le eran imposible pensar en ellas y no provocarle un dolor de estomago. Xiang había caído en una guerra constante. Siempre trayendo moretones y heridas de peleas que había tenido. Incluso había tenido problemas con su familia por ellas. Xiang estaba decayendo demasiado en aquellos absurdos enfrentamientos, siempre creyendo que tenía algo que demostrar, no rechazaba ni una sola. Ninguna. Hasta que lo inevitable tuvo que ocurrir.

-¿Emil?

Una sacudida de hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos. Su boca se sentía amarga al recordar el pasado de su amigo

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo rápidamente con aquella sensación volteando su mirada hacia Xiang.

-Te decía que no es ningún reto a pelear, es una… bueno-sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente carmesí, cosa que sorprendió a Emil ya que Xiang no era de esos que se sonrojan- bueno… míralo por ti mismo

Metió la mano al bolsillo de su chamarra y extrajo la hoja de color amarillento que se encontraba algo arrugada, la desdoblo y se la pazo a Emil bajo la mirada atenta de este.

Emil tomo la hoja con la duda plasmada en su rostro. Se pregunto que podría ser tan importante para sacarlo a EL de una practica, era casi imposible cometer aquella hazaña. Ni siquiera él podía hacerlo y claro estaba el ejemplo de cuando declino a la salida que tenían planeada para ver aquella película.

"Querido y eternamente amado:

Déjame decirte el fuerte sentimiento que ha crecido en mi pecho últimamente al verte, y tenerte cerca. Haces que mi corazón retumbe de alegría y tranquilidad al oírte. Quisiera poder contarte abiertamente mis sentimientos sin pena y vergüenza, y lo realizare… ¿Podría contar con tu presencia el día de mañana fuera del cinema que esta frente al parque?

Te esperare ahí a las 4:30 pm

Con un dulce y eterno amor

Atte. Tu victima enamorada"

Emil termino de leer la carta con ojos muy abiertos, alguien se había atrevido a confesársele a Xiang. Tenía miedo de la respuesta que él le daría a ella. Apretó la esquina de la hoja por donde la sostenía y una fuerte sensación de amargura se coloco sobre su pecho. Aquella chica había logrado sacar de sus prácticas a Xiang sin siquiera decir quien era ella, ¿Qué diablos seria cuando se presentara? Porque esa intrusa quería meterse entre el y Xiang.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

- ¿Y que paso? – entrecerró sus ojos esperando la respuesta de Xiang que seguía mirándolo con un mirar neutro, carente de expresión, vigilante de todos los movimientos de Emil

-Nada- contesto a secas desviando su mirada hacia el cielo

-¿Nada?- lo miro sorprendido

-No se presento, o eso pienso yo- regreso nuevamente la vista a su amigo que lo veía expectante- llegaste tu y me vine justamente aquí contigo ya no se si estará ahí esperando o no –dijo con simpleza torciendo un poco la boca-

-Lo lamento si te interrumpí –apretó con mayor fuerza la pobre hoja, decidió pasársela nuevamente antes de que esta terminara hecha pedazos por su culpa y su amargura- de seguro era un momento importante para ti…

Estiro su mano tendiéndole la arrugada hoja. Xiang la tomo con cuidado dejándola caer después para tomar la mano de Emil con suma suavidad en su lugar.

-Este momento es mucho más importante para mí – dijo sin temor ni malicia mirando directamente los ojos contrarios.

Emil sentía como su cara comenzaba a arder a causa del sonrojo. Ambos conectados atreves del dulce mirar lleno de sentimientos encontrados y latidos que amenazaban con salir del pecho.

-¡Por Dios! Que glorioso es todo esto~ -exclamo en un grito contenido ante la hermosa escena que su confiable cámara estaba grabando a lujo y detalle perfecto.

Pero que momento tan glorioso para la "pura" Elizabeth.

Su celular comenzaba a sonar, dando a escuchar el tono que tenia para Emma, "Give me everything" de Pitbull. Tomo rápidamente la llamada para evitar ser escuchada.

-¿Dime, Emma? – dijo en susurros

-¿Dónde estas?, no te encuentro- se escucho una risa escandalosa en el fondo, para ser seguida de un chistido. Eso indicaba que Den ya se encontraba con ella.

-Cerca de los juegos infantiles, escondida tras un hermoso arbusto con complejo de gato menstruando

Una ligera risa se dejo oír al otro lado de la línea contagiando casi por inercia a Eli

-¿Gato menstruando? – ahora se oía la risa escandalosa de Den nuevamente, seguramente por lo que había repetido Emma

-Porque no hace mas que rasguñarme el maldito arbusto, tengo como cinco rasguños en la pierna derecha- dijo volteando la mirada a su maltratada pierna, contando los rasguños obtenidos-

-Creo que ya te vi- dijo aun entre su alegre risita, colgando después.

Eli guardo su celular checando primero la hora ya eran las 5:06 PM y su plan iba de maravilla. Sonrió sutilmente enfocando a Emil y Xiang con la cámara de video. Sintió unos pasos detrás de ella, no giro suponiendo que pertenecían a Emma y Den, y no se equivoco eran justamente ellos que en silencio la saludaron y se colocaron, Den en su izquierda y Emma a su derecha.

-¿Cómo van? – pregunto Den rompiendo el silencio observando al pequeño Emil en la lejanía

-De maravilla – contesto Eli con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

-Dime, ¿Tu que haces aquí?, si niegas estar persiguiéndome – dijo Xiang pellizcando la mejilla de Emil para romper el silencio que se había formado después del momento mágico y rosado que se había formado antes, el cual había sido cruelmente roto por un balón que llego hasta ellos rodando hasta sus pies y un niño pidiendo "Bolita por favor".

-Mikkel me cito para que lo acompañara a comprar los ingredientes para sus galletas- dijo entre tartamudeos con el ligero sonrojo aun presente en su rostro y apretando sus puños sobre las rodillas.

La imagen que Emil ofrecía sin duda mataba de la ternura a Xiang, pero este no lo diría.

El celular de Emil comenzó a sonar indicando el recibimiento de un mensaje de texto. Tomo rápidamente el celular y leyó el mensaje; era de Mikkel, decía que no podría llegar y que ya seria para otro día.

-Mejor dicho, estoy aquí perdiendo valioso tiempo de mi vida- gruño guardando su teléfono celular mas tranquilo y apartando de un manotazo la mano de Xiang

-Entonces, ¿quieres dejar de perder tiempo a lo idiota y gastarlo de una mejor manera?- sonrió al ver a Emil meditarlo- sé que quieres -volvió a decir pellizcando nuevamente la mejilla de su amigo.

-De acuerdo- dijo al final apartando otra vez la enfadosa mano de Xiang

-¿Te apetece un helado?

-Me parece bien…-

-Entonces enseguida regreso, espera aquí – más que una petición eso había sido una orden

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia un carrito de helado que se encontraba no muy lejos. Emil no despego su mirada de Xiang desde que este se había parado y una sonrisa se coló en su rostro.

-Torpe…- dijo sin saber muy bien si se lo decía a Xiang o al el mismo

Acaricio el dorso de su mano que había sostenido Xiang hace unos momentos y suspiro al recordar la calidez que esta le había proporcionado. Pero el recuerdo se fue de golpe al visualizar la hoja de ese irritante color.

Lo escrito volvió nuevamente a su mente regresando el malestar con el. Pero Xiang había dicho que él era mas importante, ¿o no?, entonces no tenia de que preocuparse, él era mas importante. Si él lo era, o eso quería creer… no, necesitaba creer. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, tenía miedo, pero no lloraría, no aquí. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos molestos.

Pero estos se negaban a irse tomando ahora otro rumbo recordando lo que había pensado que era antes de que se la enseñara para que la leyera. Una carta de enfrentamiento. Si antes se sentía mal ahora sentía su corazón apunto de salir por su boca junto a pulmones e intestinos. Lo ultimo que el deseaba ahora era ver al hongkonés herido y tirado en el pavimento, no lo soportaría… no otra vez

-Aquí tienes tu helado- Xiang interrumpió sus pensamientos acercándole el helado

-Gracias- respondió tallándose los ojos para poder tomar el helado del cono dándole una pequeña lamida después para sacarse el trago amargo- esta bueno

-Si, lo esta – se sentó en la misma banca para poder tomar su helado sin dejar de observar a Emil.

Xiang noto algo extraño en su amigo. Podía ser despistado con ese tipo de ocasiones pero no un estúpido. Sin duda Emil estaba pensando en esas "cosas" de nuevo. Pero decidió callar un momento para dejar que se calmara un poco.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio disgustando sus helados, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Emil apenas llevaba la mitad y Xiang ya devoraba sin piedad el cono que alguna vez había pertenecido al helado.

-Lo lamento- se atrevió a decir al final rompiendo así el silencio una vez que había hecho desaparecer aquel cono

-¿El qué?- pregunto mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo

-Por haber cancelado aquella vez, sabia que lo teníamos planeado desde hace tiempo pero aun así tuve que cancelarte, lo lamento- miro directamente a los ojos lila de Emil, los cuales ahora se dedicaban a verlo y estudiar cuidadosamente su rostro tratando de encontrar alguna seña de burla o mentira que claramente no pudo encontrar

-No te preocupes por eso, además ya se ha repuesto aquello, estamos aquí ahora ¿no?

Una sutil sonrisa surco el rostro de Xiang al oír la respuesta de Emil, tan simple, tan sencillo como siempre, tan el… sin duda todo lo que buscaba y esperaba de una persona, su persona.

-Gracias por entender… supongo

Ambos soltaron unas risas sutiles pero con notable alegría en ellas. Emil empezó a hacer de lado los problemas… eso era algo que solo Xiang lograba, ahuyentar todos y cada uno de sus problemas.

-¿Con quien dejaste encargado el dojo?- pregunto Emil al terminar de reír. Recordando lo importante que era estar ahí entrenando con los demás, después de todo su familia descendía de una larga trayectoria de Guerreros nobles de la vieja China y según tenia entendido su hermano mayor fue el capitán de ese club justo como lo había sido una vez su padre y ahora era el.

-Con Im Yong Soo- contesto torciendo el gesto- ahora me preocupa que le dojo se encuentre incendiado

-¿Que no el pirómano aquí eres tu?- Emil no pudo evitar soltar una risita

-Cierto – contesto con una sonrisa sutil

-De seguro que hará un buen trabajo, no te preocupes por eso

-Eso espero, porque le prometí que si lo hacia bien esta vez lo dejaría a cargo mas seguido- dijo acomodándose en la banca echando la cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el respaldo de esta con su vista al cielo- así podre pasar mas tiempo contigo

Emil se sonrojo ante el último comentario de Xiang. Giro rápidamente su cabeza tratando de ocultar aquel potente sonrojo. Xiang lo miro de reojo y su sonrisa incremento al lograr ver el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-Son totalmente adorables- soltó Den con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Los tres chicos sentados ahora en una banca a gran distancia de los "objetivos" continuaban con lo suyo. Den ahora era el que grababa con el zoom activado y Eli traía consigo unos binoculares que Den ni Emma sabían con certeza de donde diablos habían salido estos; la ultima mencionada había comprado un helado de frambuesa.

-Todo va bien por ahora- comento dejando los binoculares de lado y miro la hora que le ofrecía su celular- todo a tiempo

-El helado esta muy bueno ¿seguros que no quieren uno?

Den iba a alzar su mano pero recibió un manotazo por parte de Eli haciendo que se espantara y la bajara rápidamente y lagrimas se acumularan en sus ojos

-Recuerda que tú tienes que grabar y no comer – lo regaño mirando nuevamente por los binoculares

-Eres mala Eli –dijo en medio del lagrimeo

-Luego vendremos por uno Den- trato de consolarlo Emma no haciendo muy bien su trabajo ya que se estaba comiendo el helado que el tanto anhelaba justo en sus narices

-Creo que vendría siendo hora de ir comprando las palomitas y el refresco –dijo de repente Xiang levantándose de la banca

Emil lo miro sorprendido, ¿Palomitas y refresco?

-¿Para que?- pregunto con la duda plasmada en su rostro

-Vamos al cine, veremos la película que íbamos a ver ayer, yo invito- le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse sin dejar de sonreír, recordando las entradas que habían venido junto a la carta amarilla. Suponiendo que la chica tenia planeado entrar al cine después, pero como no la había visto decidido no desperdiciarlas y entrar con Emil, así pasar un mejor y mas grato rato en la sala.

-Claro-acepto la ayuda de su acompañante sin despegar la mirada de él. Dio un paso hacia el frente pero tropezó con una piedra fuera de lugar del camino empedrado logrando así que se fuera hacia delante. Xiang reacciono con suma rapidez logrando atraparlo antes de que callera

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto sosteniéndolo aun entre sus brazos fuertes

-Ss-i…- contesto sonrojado mirando aquellos ojos que el hipnotizaban

Caminaron nuevamente al cinema bajo la atenta mirada de sus "acosadores" que se morían de la ternura provocando miradas perturbadas por parte de los niños que jugaban cerca de ahí.

Hablaron de cosas simples como, que habían hecho ese mismo día o de que sabor pedirían el refresco. Como ambos no comían demasiado ese tipo de cosas así compraron unas simples palomitas grandes para ambos y un refresco mediano para cada uno.

-¡Todo esta saliendo de maravilla! – Se alegraba Eli mientras se metía palomitas en la boca- lo de la piedra no estaba planeado pero fue igualmente hermoso

Los tres, para vergüenza de Emma, llevaban ahora unos disfraces un tanto extraños, se había imaginado a Den con una imagen paternal pero esto era extraño. Den llevaba puesto un abrigo largo de señora color rosado y una peluca de un color negro y un sombrero; Eli, en cambio, llevaba una polera verde de hombre y una chamarra negra encima y pantalones de mezclilla, y como detalle para esconder su cabellera castaña una gorra roja, claramente quería hacerse pasar por hombre; en cambio Emma llevaba un traje, pantalones de tela cafés, una camiseta de manga larga blanca con corbata verde y un bigote postizo. Esto sin duda la superaba.

-Dime… ¿Por qué diablos nos…

-¡Evidente mi querida Emma! Es para despistar por supuesto- dijo gañéndole el ojo

-Pero… bueno, por mi no hay tanto problema pero… ¡Den esta usando vestido! – dijo sonrojada apuntando a su viejo amigo

-Corrección, es un A-bri-go, cómodo por cierto – dijo jugando con el de la parte de abajo Den, que no parecía muy molesto

-Ya vez, no hay problema- dijo dando aplausitos y brinquitos- Ahora busquemos a los enamorados

Apunto al horizonte y truenos se vieron en su fondo causando un gran impacto para salir corriendo después.

-Por favor dime que tu viste eso – dijo Den incrédulo apuntando el lugar donde Eli había estado

-¿Eh?, ¿Lo viste?- parpadeo varias veces y soltó un suspiro de alivio con la palma sobre su pecho- entonces no estoy loca

-¡Que están esperando! – les grito Eli ya entregando las entradas para ingresar a la sala

Xiang y Emil ya estaban acomodados en sus asientos, empezando a devorar las palomitas sin piedad alguna

-Recuerda que no debemos acabárnoslas- metió una palomita a su boca y después un corto sorbo a su refresco

-Claro- tomo un puñado del bote ante la mirada molesta de su amigo- ¿Qué?

-Lo primero que te digo que no hagas y lo haces – bufo

-Jejeje lo lamento- comenzó a reír ante la cara de su amigo- ¡Eyh! Mira eso

Apunto a la entrada y una mujer con demasiado musculo y con una espalda ancha entro con un abrigo largo rosado seguida de un señor mucho mas bajo y escuálido para ser hombre con un bigote extraño seguido de un chico muy afeminado al parecer

-Que familia… -dijo Emil al verlos entrar con cara de estupefacción- pero la señora me recuerda a Mikkel

-Si, se parecen- se fijo mas en la "señora" pero la oscuridad de la sala no le permitía ver con claridad, a si que le resto importancia al asunto- tal vez es su hermana perdida

La película comenzó a dar inicio y la sala queda en silencio absoluto.

-¿Qué película es? –susurro Den en el oído de Emma viendo la pantalla a la vez

-Ni idea, pero espero que sea una comedia romántica- susurro al igual- me encantan esas

-A mi también me encantan de ese tipo – dijo chocando cinco con Emma soltando –ambos- una risa

-Silencio chicos -chisto Eli

Pero pobres incautos que no sabían la afición que compartían Emil y Xiang por las películas de terror, sin duda cierta belga y cierto danés no podrán dormir esta dulce noche.

"Apartamento 143" dio su inicio.

-Siento que la película exagera un poco- le dijo a Emil en el oído cosa que lo asusto un poco

-No hagas eso- le regaño en voz baja – a mi no me parece tan mala

-no es mala, si asusta, un poco

-Aja

Xiang observo el descansabrazos que estaba en medio de ambos y movió su refresco del portavasos de este y lo alzo llamando claramente la atención de Emil

-¿y ahora que haces?- pregunto al ver que se trataba de acomodar

-Me acomodo en ti – dijo como su eso fuera normal- ¿no te molesta o si?

-¿Tu que crees?- respondió con ironía

-Creo que no, entonces no te molesta- concluyo con una socarrona sonrisa y se recostó sobre Emil - Anda Emil no seas malo, dame un abrazo

-¡¿Qué estas loco?! – exclamo sin cuidado provocando varios chistidos- ¿Qué estas loco?- repitió ahora en un susurro

-¿Cuál es el problema?, tu solías abrazarme antes sin la necesidad de que te lo pidiera – hizo un puchero al decir aquello provocando un nuevo sonrojo a Emil

Cosa que le empezaba a preocupar, ¿tantos sonrojos en un rato no seria malo?

-No estoy de humor para eso ahora- desvió la mirada a la pantalla

-Oh vamos, no estas enojado, solo tratas de esconder lo avergonzado que te encuentras en este momento –rio como un niño travieso al ver lo que había provocado en su amigo

-Esta bien- pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Xiang el otro sobre su pecho formando así un abrazo

Xiang sonrió satisfecho al lograr lo que quería y Emil también lo hizo internamente, se sentía feliz y cálido al tener a su persona mas querida justamente así.

-¿¡No es adorable!? – Eli giro al cabeza para ver a sus dos amigos – lastima que no puedo encender mi cámara aquí adentro… verdad chicos

Pero no obtuvo contestación ya que ambos rubios estaban más que pálidos y temblorosos aferrados uno al otro

-¿Chicos?

-No estuvo mal la película – tiro el envase vacío de su refresco a la basura al momento de salir de la sala

-Me gusto- dijo Emil comiéndose las pocas palomitas que quedaban

Detrás de ellos salió la "familia" peculiar, con la "madre" tambaleándose y con la cara pálida siendo sostenida del brazo por el "padre".

-Esa película fue horrible- dijo como pudo Emma sintiendo los temblores de Den

-Emma, Den, apúrense o se nos pierden

Eli salió de la sala empujando a ambos rubios por la espalda obligándolos a caminar, buscando a su vez un número en específico en su celular.

-Como puede estar como si nada después de aquello – soltó Den al viento con el alma saliendo de su boca

-Hay muchas cosas de ella que aun no logro comprender – respondió sin aliento Emma – y dudo en querer comprenderlas

-Es bueno que no sepas, el no saber algunos detalles mantendrá la paz en tu alma y la tranquilidad.- dijo Eli en modo de broma y en cierta parte no.

-¿Qué haces ahora?- le pregunto Emma a Eli recuperando el color de su cara- Te veo muy metida en el celular

-Pongo en marcha la otra fase del plan –una sonrisa traviesa surco su fino rostro- ¿Bueno?, Gil es hora de tu aparición

Emma miro intrigada a Eli y Den se dejo caer al suelo casi muerto… Un minuto… ¡Mikkel se ha desmayado! Emma se agacho y comenzó a darle golpecitos en el rostro tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Nota mental: nunca hacer que Den vea una película de terror bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¡Eli, Den esta muerto!- dijo Emma con lagrimitas en los ojos

-No lo creo – comenzó a patear sin delicadeza el cuerpo inerte de Den que solo atinaba a dar pequeñas quejas- Vez, aun tiene vida para quejarse

-¡Eli tienes que ayudarlo! Tú sabes primeros auxilios-

-¿Los se?

-¡Claro que los sabes!

-Esta bien tranquila- se agacho para poder ver mejor al inconsciente Den- pero te pediré un favor, de esto depende mas que la vida misma

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Emma con la emoción desbordante por todos los lados de su cuerpo

-Tu tienes… tu misión es- se acercó poco a poco a Emma recargando sus brazos sobre Den

-Dime Eli- imito el gesto de su amiga recargándose en el inconsciente Den que le comenzaba a dar trabajo el respirar

-Tu tienes que…¡GRABAR TODO LO QUE PASE EN LA SIGUIENTE FASE DEL PLAN!- grito ocasionando que todos los presentes del establecimiento la viera raro y mas porque estaba ahora parada con un pie sobre Den y este ultimo despidiéndose de la poca vida que le quedaba.

-¡Eli bájate de Den! Digo… ¡De tu madre!– Grito muerta de la vergüenza con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca- y dame eso- le arrebato la cámara sin delicadeza alguna

-Me alegro que aceptes tu destino – bajo la pierna lentamente de Den – ahora ve y sigue a Emil, te encontraras con Gil, él te llamara por cualquier cosa, le di tu numero, ya sabes lo que pasara, ¿no?

-Si claro – se acercó a la puerta que daba a la salida y observo a Emil y Xiang, hablando en la entrada.

Resignada decidió hacer lo que Eli le había indicado y espero a que comenzaran a caminar para poder seguirlos con mayor facilidad.

Al momento de salir de la sala notaron la oscuridad de la noche inmediatamente y la presencia de una que otra nube que impedía la visualización de la luna y las estrellas. Las calles eran únicamente iluminadas por las farolas.

-Se nos ha hecho tarde – anuncio Emil viendo el cielo-lo mas seguro es que no tarde en llover

-Tal vez… vamos de regreso al internado – dijo Xiang tomando la mano de Emil- Así para que no te pierdas

Emil apretó la mano de su acompañante un poco, no le replicaría ahora después de haberlo estando abrazando durante la mayor parte de la función. Había decidido dejarse llevar aunque sea un rato y con cualquier pequeño gesto.

Comenzaron a caminar unas cuantas cuadras sin percatarse que estaban siendo perseguidos y grabados por Emma, que se había quitado ya aquel disfraz ridículo. Y así continuaron aproximadamente dos cuadras mas hablando nuevamente trivialidades sin importancia aparente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

El teléfono de Emma comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo y lo tomo tranquilamente y leyó que ponía numero desconocido, supuso que seria de Gilbert así que contesto sin dudar.

-¡Emma!- se oyó la escandalosa voz de Gil al otro lado de la línea- Nena, ¿ya están cerca?

-Gil, -contesto en un suave susurro- ¿cerca de donde?

-Ya sabes, por la parada del autobús, la que esta cerca del callejón ese- respondió entre risas

-A claro –dijo visualizando un poco mas al frente- ya casi estamos ahí, dentro de dos cuadras más

-OKEY! El asombroso YO esta listo para hacer su magnifica aparición - dijo emocionado, después se oyó como si sacudieran el teléfono celular y dos voces mas a la lejanía

-¿Gil?- pregunto Emma al oír el alboroto al otro lado de la línea

-¡Emma!- dijo otra voz conocida para ella

-¿Antonio?

Era Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un amigo de su hermano, y por lo tanto amigo suyo.

-¡Hola Emma!, hace tiempo que no hablamos-dijo ignorando los gritos de Gilbert que se escuchaban al fondo- ¿Cómo estas?

-Eh… bien-respondió aun en susurros

-¡Genial!- su voz se oyó alegre y cantarina como ella recordaba- Nos cambiaremos la ropa por la que nos dio Eli

-¿Qué ropa les dio?- se atrevió a preguntar imaginándose algo ridículo como lo que hace algunos minutos acababa de usar

-Es ropa negra con un pasamontañas para cada quien- respondió sin darle importancia al asunto

-Me imaginaba algo peor – dijo mas para si misma que nada

-¿Dijiste algo Emma?

-No nada-respondió rápidamente

-Entonces colgare, es momento de cambiarnos

-Okis! –se despidió con una sonrisa- nos vemos en un momento, Toñito

-¡Si!, Fusososososo~~

Emma colgó y guardo su teléfono después, en ningún momento durante la plática por teléfono había dejado de observar a Xiang y Emil, ellos seguían sujetos de la mano ajenos de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Emma sonrió internamente al ver que todo estaba resultando de maravilla, cuando llegaran a la parada del autobús Gil, Toño y su otro amigo-que aun no tenia el "placer" de conocer- harían su aparición figurando que eran asaltantes para que Xiang protegiera a Emil de los "malos" y después se confesaran, por el momento de cuento que tendrían, según lo que había planeado Eli.

Así es, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

"When I was a young boy, My father took me into the city, To see a marching band ~ "

El teléfono de Emil comenzó a sonar con la tonada "Welcome to the black parade" de My Chemical Romance. Tomo sin apuros su teléfono celular sin romper el contacto con Xiang y leyó que en la pantalla decía "Im Yong Soo". Se extraño al ver que era de él, incluso creyó que la llamada seria de su hermano, pero no de él. Yong casi nunca lo llamaba, solo lo hacia cuando estaba con su hermano cuando este no le quería contestar el móvil. Contesto y se llevo el aparato hasta su oreja diciendo un "Hola" seco de saludo.

-¡Emil!- se oyó gritar a Yong desde el otro lado de línea- ¿Dónde esta Xiang?, ¿Esta contigo?

Aparto rápidamente el móvil de su oído antes de que quedara sordo y miro a su amigo, el cual lo veía un tanto extrañado por la acción.

-Es para ti- le paso el teléfono y Xiang lo cogió después lo coloco en su oreja suponiendo mas o menos de quien se trataría su interlocutor

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¡Xiang! – Grito nuevamente- ¿Por qué no me contestas el móvil?, me estabas ignorando ¿¡verdad!?

-Por supuesto que no- dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño- mi teléfono no a sonado, además era yo quien estaba siendo ignorado por ti todo el día, no respondiste ninguno de mis mensajes

-Jejejejeje… lo siento danze~- intento disculparse con su típica risa despreocupada- por eso te estado llamando, los acabo de ver danze~

-Aja

-¡Es verdad!, los acabo de ver Xiang, además no tenias que ignorar mis llamadas me preocupe por ti hermanito menor ~

-No me digas así- lo reprimió por decirle de aquella manera que últimamente se le había pegado por culpa de Yao, su hermano mayor, el primogénito- además te digo que no ha sonado mi teléfono

-¡Pero no miento! Danze~

Xiang ya arto de la dichosa conversación que no llegaría a ningún lado de aquella manera decidido buscar su celular en el bolsillo para corroborar lo que su hermano mayor estaba diciendo y con el mayor de sus pesares deshizo el agarre que tenia con Emil –para pesar de este también- y o dios… aquel mini infarto inevitable que sintió al no encontrar su celular donde debería de estar, se le había caído.

-Mierda-dijo aun con el teléfono pegado a su oreja

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Emil al ver las acciones de su amigo

-Se me ha caído el celular

-¡Xiang! Es el tercero celular en lo que llevas del año, danze~ -replico su hermano

-¡Lo se! Regresare a buscarlo, lo mas probable es que se me haya caído dentro de la sala- apretó el puente de su nariz tratando de conservar la dichosa calma- me tengo que ir…

-¡Espera!- lo interrumpió su hermano antes de que pudiera colgarle

-¿Ahora que?

-Iré por ustedes, ya es tarde para que anden en el autobús, danze~ - dijo tratando de poner un tono autoritario de hermano mayor

-Por favor Yong, apenas son las nueve y media de la noche

-Para mi es lo suficientemente tarde danze~, Yao me podría regañar si se entera de que andas por ahí solo, así que pasare a recogerlos a…

-La parada de autobús que esta a unas cuadras del cinema – le dijo rápidamente colgando a un instante después para ahorrarse el seguir escuchando a su hermano parlotear un rato más

-¿Perdiste el teléfono de nuevo?- alzo una ceja con un palpable tono de ironía en su voz, recibiendo de regreso su teléfono móvil.

-¿Te parece? –respondió Xiang con otra pregunta mirando hacia el camino ya recorrido

-Sabes que no me gusta que respondas con más preguntas

-Ok. Perdón. No lo vuelvo a hacer- lo miro y tomo su mano nuevamente- regresare al cinema a buscar el maldito celular, espera a Yong aquí el pasara a recogernos y si todavía no llego… eh…

-Sabes que, mejor quédate mi celular y te hablaremos a el si Yong llega antes- dijo devolviéndole su celular- pero por lo que mas quieras no lo pierdas que mi hermano me regañara

-Gracias- dijo tomando el celular nuevamente en sus manos- lo cuidare

-Más te vale

El rostro de Xiang fue adornado por una de esas típicas sonrisas que solía dedicarle a Emil y solo a él. Soltó lentamente su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el cinema.

-Vuelvo enseguida, recuerda no hables con extraños

-Tranquilo mamá no lo voy a hacer-respondió haciendo que Xiang soltara una carcajada para después darse3 la vuelta y comenzar a andar hacia el establecimiento

-Torpe- dijo ahora completamente seguro de que se dirigía a Xiang

Busco en su bolsillo su iPod y se coloco sus audífonos para dejar que la música invadiera su mente en lo que esperaba que el hermano mayor de Xiang llegase. Se sentó en la banca mirando la hora, no era tan tarde como parecía, pero le preocupaba la lluvia que seguramente se aproximaba en cualquier minuto, al menos estaba techado donde se encontraba esperando.

Emma que ahora se encontraba al otro lado de la acera esperaba pacientemente a que la acción continuase. En cualquier minuto Gilbert, Toño y el señor anónimo harían su aparición estelar, aunque se preguntaba si seria lo mismo sin Xiang, es decir, él no estaba ahora, entonces ¿Quién protegería a Emil de los malos? Solo una cosa rondo por su mente…

Punto Fallido

Esto hará enojar a Eli más de lo que debería. Saco el celular nuevamente y marco a Gil para avisarle que le pusiera pausa un momento a todo.

Una pequeña gota cayó del cielo cayendo sobre la fina nariz de Emma, por acto de reflejo dirigió su vista hacia arriba y al instantes mas gotas comenzaron a caer, la lluvia había comenzado ya a caer sobre sus hombros.

-Esto es sin duda Perfecto- dijo arrastrando la ultima palabra con cierto sarcasmo en ella- No se supone que llovería, si el día estaba mas que claro

Dejo salir de su boca un suspiro ante la situación en la que se encontraba, era de noche, hacia frio, estaba lloviendo, se estaba mojando en esta, y para el colmo Gil no le contestaba el condenado móvil.

Se acercó un poco a la pared de concreto que tenia atrás y se recargo en ella no sin antes subirse la capucha de su sudadera para protegerse un poco de la lluvia. Apago la cámara para después intentar marcarle nuevamente a Gilbert.

El tono de espera era lo único que ella oía como respuesta. Voltio su mirada al frente encontrándose con un Emil que ni se inmutaba por la lluvia que caía, claro él se encontraba bajo el techo de las bancas de espera. Seguía viendo su IPod sin preocuparse por nada. Emma lo veía como si no hubiese nada mas tratando de entretenerse de esa manera en lo que esperaba que Gil cogiera el celular de una vez por todas, entonces los vio.

Una sonrisita de frustración se acomodó en su cara al ver a los tres encapuchados que se acercaban lentamente a Emil por detrás. Se separo de la pared e intento hacerles señas a los que se suponían que serian Antonio, Gilbert y señor desconocido pero estos parecían ignorarla o verla.

-Serán tontos – dijo Emma para si misma al ver como aquellos tres no le hacían el mínimo caso.

Estaba dispuesta en cruzar la calle y pararlos ella misma importándole poco si Emil la veía, de igual manera él no la conocía. Dio el primer paso de muchos hacia ellos pero su celular empezó a sonar, detuvo su caminata y contesto olvidándose de mirar el número que en la pantalla ponía.

-¿Bueno?-

-¿Emma?

-¿Eli?, ¿Qué sucede?

-Eso quisiera saber yo, estábamos apunto de salir de aquí y vimos entrar corriendo a Xiang- se le oyó decir al otro lado de la línea.

-Pues por lo poco que logre escuchar a Xiang se le cayó el celular ahí- contesto con simpleza- ahora Antonio y los otros dos están siguiendo con el plan olvidándose que necesitamos ahí a Xiang

-¿Pero que diablos estas diciendo Emma?, Antonio me acaba de marcar diciendo que tenían problemas con los trajes porque dos no sonde sus tallas, de hecho están entrando ahorita mismo al…

Eso estaba mal. Absolutamente mal.

Emil no supo ni cuando termino con la espalda pegada a la fría pared de tanto retroceder. Lo tenían rodeado, no tenía oportunidad si decidía enfrentarse, tres contra uno. Lo único que podía cruzar por su mente era "Mierda" y la lluvia arreciaba cada vez más, cayendo sin control sobre el.

-¿Qué pasa muñeca? –dijo el hombre enmascarado mas alto y de voz rasposa

Emil no hizo más que mirarlo con repulsión y desprecio. Aquel hombre logro captar aquella mirada y su única acción de respuesta pues ofrecer una sonrisa socarrona e hizo una seña a otro de los hombres encapuchados para que sostuviera a Emil y este obedeció al instante tomándolo sin cuidado alguno por los brazos torciéndolos en su espalda.

-¡Suéltame! –grito al sentir el frio contacto de aquel extraño, revolviéndose y sacudiéndose para tratar de deshacer el agarre cosa que estaba siendo inútil debido a la diferencia de fuerza que había.- ¡Suéltame te digo!,¡Asqueroso imbécil!

-¡Silencio mocoso! – Exclamo el mas alto acercándose peligrosamente a Emil con la mano alzada dispuesto a plantarle una cachetada que no se hizo esperar e impacto en el rostro pálido de Emil sin duda alguna- ¡Ahora guardaras silencio si sabes lo que te conviene estúpido niño!

Emil no hizo más que mirarlo con desprecio. Su mejilla estaba profundamente enrojecida por el golpe dado.

El otro hombre de su derecha no dejaba de observar todo con una sonrisa, después se acercó lentamente hasta Emil y comenzó revisar sus ropas buscando objetos de valor alguno, aun con Emil revolviéndose tratando de que se alejara logro sacar su cartera.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí- dijo el que al parecer era el líder al ver la cartera sostenida en alto por su compañero quitándosela de la mano para comenzar a esculcarla ante la vista enfurecida de Emil- ¡Wow! El nene que tenemos aquí es todo un riquillo, ¿A que no adivinan donde va el nene?

Las risas sus compañeros no se esperaron a oír.

-¡Va en el Instituto Hetalia!, ¿Cuánto nos podrán ofrecer por ti?- tomo el rostro de Emil entre sus frías y rasposas manos – eso que solo planeábamos robarte la cartera y el celular

Los ojos de Emil se abrieron con terror al oír cada palabra de aquel tipo enmascarado. Tenia miedo, miedo de lo que pudieran hacerle, miedo de ser apartado de las personas que amaba. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse sin piedad de él.

-Bueno el celular no porque el otro chiquillo se lo llevo- dijo entre risas el hombre que lo tenía apresado- Lo más probable es que aquel mocoso también sea niño de papá.

Comenzó a temblar ante la mención de Xiang, ¿Qué pasaría con el?, ahora lo entendía mejor, tenia miedo por Xiang, ellos tenían planeado llevárselo por igual, pero Xiang jamás lo aceptaría así como así, lo mas probable seria que les plantara cara y encargarse del asunto a golpes, justo como lo hacia tiempo atrás ante cada problema. No, ellos no pueden hacer eso. Los temblores en su cuerpo se incrementaron. ¿Qué pasaría si Xiang recaía en las peleas callejeras por estos tipos?

-Suéltenme…- dijo en un suave y tembloroso susurro

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto uno acercando su oído a Emil

-¡Que me sueltes pedazo de imbécil! –grito ahora con mayor fuerza y con una sacudida logro zafarse de su captor pero siendo inmediatamente atrapado por aquel que había hozado revisarlo para quitarle su cartera

-¿Por qué te quieres ir?, Si nos estamos divirtiendo- dijo en su oreja provocando nauseas en Emil

-Suéltame- volvió a decir mirándolo de rejo con un inmenso desprecio

Ante aquella mirada el hombre se indigno de gran manera que lanzo a Emil contra la pared de ladrillos, este choco contra ella de frente y trato de sostenerse para no dejarse caer contra el frio pedimento, cosa que no logro porque dio de lleno contra este.

-¡Te dije que supieras tu lugar!, ¡No estas en posición de hacer nada!- le grito alzando su puño en alto dispuesto a pegarle un segundo golpe mas fuerte que el anterior- ¡Vendrás con nosotros…

Soltó a la vez que dejaba su puño descender hacia la cara de Emil, este como acto de reflejo cubrió su rostro con sus brazos esperando el golpe…

Pero este no llego esta vez…

Alzo su mirada lentamente, logro divisar una espalda muy conocida para el… Tenía el puño del hombre bien sujeto con su mano.

-¿Estas bien? – se oyó decir con una voz fría sin voltearlo a ver en ningún momento

Emil solo atino a soltar un simple si. Lentamente la silueta frente de el comenzó a dar vuelta hacia él, Xiang tenia una mirada cálida para el, queriendo pasarle un poco de seguridad. Volteándose enseguida al enmascarado que lo miraba incrédulo. Soltó el puño ejerciendo fuerza logrando que este se fuera de espaldas cayendo al pedimento.

Giro rápidamente aprovechando el desconcierto de los otros dos, colocándose a la altura de Emil, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su amigo, acariciándolo con los pulgares observando cada detalle de la cara de desconcierto y miedo de Emil.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- dijo con una vos sumamente fría y llena de coraje, con aquella mirada que Emil no veía desde hace años, aquella que tanto le aterraba y entendió completamente lo que planeaba hacer al descubrir la respuesta. Trago duro temiendo revelarle quien había sido el causante de su mejilla enrojecida.

-¡EH! , maldito mocoso, ¡Quien diablos te crees!- grito una voz detrás de ellos

-Cállate- dejo sin gritar pero demasiado alto para hacer enfadar a los tres que tenia detrás de el

El "líder" no soportaba el ser ignorado por un simple mocoso mimado. Camino hacia a el mientras continuaba gritando cosas que Xiang ignoraba hasta que oyó "Te pegare una puta paliza como se la he dado al idiota que tienes ahí tirado". Ante eso Xiang levanto rápidamente dándose la vuelta al instante y justo a tiempo para lograr esquivar, agachándose, un puño que iba directo hacia él. Pero al instante pego un golpe a las costillas del hombre, que retrocedió adolorido. Los otros dos al ver lo ocurrido corrieron a pelear contra Xiang, quien al verlos aproximándose a gran velocidad hacia el espero el momento mas oportuno y asentó una patada certera contra uno de ellos sin mayor esfuerzo alguno, también un puñetazo justo en el centro del pecho de uno. Xiang seguía enfrentándose a esos tres corpulentos hombres, los cuales no parecían querer rendirse bajo ningún motivo, ya que tenían herido el orgullo.

Emil veía impaciente la escena, Xiang se estaba enfrentando tres contra uno, temía por el y todo era ahora su culpa, las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo todo ese tiempo comenzaron a aflojar. Su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia y un gran sentimiento de culpa profunda se acomodaba en su pecho.

-Dente…- suplico entre susurros observando la escena que se desarrollaba justo enfrente de el- Xiang… por favor- suplico una vez mas a quien ahora tenia a los tres delincuentes en el suelo inconscientes por todos los golpes certeros que había dado.

La lluvia no dejaba de caer y ahora los truenos se dejaban escuchar. Xiang caminaba a paso pausado hacia el cuerpo que aun lograba arrastrarse tratando de escapar de ahí. Al llegar a él, lo alzo bruscamente por los hombros y luego lo tomo del cuello para verlo directamente a los ojos mientras le decía algo en su lengua natal que Emil no alcanzaba a oír por sobre lluvia.

-¡Xiang!- le grito al ver que estaba apunto de darle un golpe mas al reconocido líder que ahora respiraba con dificultad- ¡Detente! Ya es suficiente, no tienes por qué seguir con esto…- dijo aun con aquellas lagrimas desbordantes- no caigas de nuevo en lo mismo… te lo pido…

Xiang al ver las lágrimas de Emil, soltó al hombre dejándolo caer bruscamente contra el mojado pavimento y corriendo de inmediato hacia su amigo poniéndose de rodillas para abrazar a Emil tratando de darle consuelo.

-Shh... –sobo su espalda suavemente mientras Emil gimoteaba en su oído- te prometí que jamás volvería a lo mismo, y yo mantengo mis promesas asta el final

-Pero por mi culpa…

-Por mi culpa estas herido, no debí dejarte solo- se separo un poco de el para poder apreciar su rostro, en el ya no caían las lagrimas- Ahora no lucho por demostrarme algo… ¡ahora lo hago por ti!, ¡Por protegerte!

Emil abrió los ojos impresionado. ¿Eso exactamente que se significaba?

-Xiang, ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

Lo miro directamente a los ojos, sabia que no podría explicarlo con palabras, así que acerco sus labios sin cuidado a los ajenos, dándole un beso rudo, lleno de pasión y deseo, un deseo que llevaba cargando consigo desde hace tiempo.

Emil no entendía lo que sucedía, y no quería entenderlo, tan solo deseaba dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Con sus manos sujeto el cuello de Xiang buscando una mayor profundidad. Deseándolo tanto o igual que Xiang.

Ahora nada importaba, para ellos ya no llovía, no había frio alguno, lo de hace minutos se había esfumado para siempre…

Xiang lo pegaba mas el, tomándolo por la espalda, dando mas profundidad al beso, invadiendo con su lengua la boca de Emil, quién lo recibía jubiloso.

-¡Ya era hora!

Se escucho una escandalosa voz al fondo, obligando a Xiang y Emil a separarse abruptamente, levantaron la mirada, encontrándose a Im Yong sosteniendo una sombrilla con la derecha, la izquierda sujetaba su cintura, estaba sutilmente inclinado hacia ellos observándolos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron profundamente al verse descubiertos.

-Sabia que pasaría tarde o temprano- dijo entre risas traviesas- ¿Tantas ganas tenían que estaban apunto de hacerlo aquí, bajo la lluvia, en medio de un sucio callejón?

Ambos chicos repararon en todo lo sucedido, buscaron con la vista a los ladrones que al parecer se habían esfumado en el aire. Prefirieron callar y no contarle nada a Yong para no preocuparle, así que tan solo sonrieron y se levantaron con ayuda mutua.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?

Emma, Eli y Den observaban la escena desde lejos en un intento de refugiarse de la lluvia en un pequeño tejado de un viejo restaurante. Emma tenía sostenido a Mikkel del brazo, para evitar que saliera corriendo hacia Emil cuando llego. Él estaba dispuesto a ir a partirles la cara a ese trio de estúpidos pero Emma no lo había dejado marchar, ni mucho menos Eli quien alegaba que Xiang que ya estaba presente ahí podría con ellos y que lo necesitaban para aclarar cosas. Ahora Den estaba mas calmado, respirando pausadamente.

-¿Ya estas mejor? – pregunto Emma sobándole el brazo tratando de reconfortarlo

-Al menos Xiang sabrá cuidarlo y defenderlo- dijo soltando un suspiro- también me alegro que les haya pegado una golpiza a ese trio de imbéciles, ¡Ahh! – se quejo al sentir que alguien pellizcaba su cachete con una tremenda fuerza. Era Eli la causante.

-¡No digas groserías en mi presencia!- soltó su cachete y se cruzo de brazos, con su vista en la lluvia- Lo lamento

Emma y Den la miraron confundidos por la palabras de la castaña.

-Fue mi culpa que todo saliera mal al final…

-¡No digas eso!- intervino Den- Gracias a ti y tu retorcido club ellos pudieron enfrentar un fantasma del pasado y declarar sus sentimientos, Te lo agradezco por eso – dijo con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro- ¡A ti también Emma!

-Den – dijeron ambas encerrándolo en un abrazo

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaaa listooo~~ Gracias por leerlo completo y tenerme paciencia. Otra cosa mas, sobre que pareja desean de PruAus, Prusia y Hungria o Hungria y Austria, se las dejo todavía en sus manos en la mayoria de los capitulos colocare distintos momentos entre estas parejas, pueden seguir votando hasta el quinto capitulo ;D <strong>

**Adelanto:**

****-¡¿Como me dices esto?! - miro al papel entre sus manos, las reglas eran muy claras para los clubs de la institución. Todo club creado debe tener una cantidad de minimo cinco integrantes para poder ser oficial, ademas de un tutor encargado.

-Lo lamento Elizabeth-san - dijo apenado al ver su reacción- Pero tendrán que conseguir dos integrantes mas antes del toque de campana

-¿Dos mas?

-Permitame unirme a su club como tercer integrante y tutor


End file.
